Privilege and Despair
by CassieKnight
Summary: A story of the life of Kaioshin as told since the time of his birth and through the adventures he crossed, filled with fun and amusement, love and dreams, and unfortunate times. Story comprised of Author's previous works not posted on this site. R&R?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **First, I'd like to mention that I own nothing except the plot and my own characters. If I had owned DragonBall Z I'd be sitting on a beach in Hawaii instead of sitting in my bedroom where there's like a foot of snow outside. Second, this story was written in August 2004, but don't ask why I put off posting it until now. I suppose the success of my more recent DBZ fic (Shadowed Spirit) motivated me. This story is actually comprised of several previous stories I had written long ago, but put together in a much nicer fashion and with more additions. It is my own little tale of Kaioshin's life. Some chapters are rather short, but they serve their purpose. The only I will apologize for ahead of time is any typos, grammatical or spelling errors you might pick up. I do believe I had edited most of it sometime after I finished it, but I'm much too lazy to read through all 84 pages again. The story is complete, but it will take me a few days to get post everything since I have to change formats and stuff and it's much too late to do so now. Please review, but most of all, enjoy!

* * *

**_Privilege and Despair_**

**The Life of Kaioshin**

_Part 1_

_Chapter 1_

Miyabita Touten rocked comfortably in her rocking chair that sat outside on the porch of the small house she shared with her husband. It was a perfect day. The sky was clear of all clouds, the magnificent purple looking as luscious as a piece of ripe fruit. The air smelt like a field of wild flowers, and there was just enough of a breeze to keep things cool. Such was a normal day on the Kai Planet—the only planet that wasn't part of the vast universe that surrounded it.

The Kai Planet was inhabited by the oldest race to have ever existed—the Kais. These people are simple and usually friendly in nature, taking great pride in not only themselves, but their work and loved ones. Such a planet like this was only found in Other World, which to some would be considered heaven; to others it was simply a separate space where people go when they die.

The light flutter of air barely lifted a few strands of the silky-smooth blue hair that lay over Miyabita's shoulders. Lately she had been feeling so weak and tired, but today she had a chance to sit down and do nothing.

Then there was a small bump inside her stomach. Miyabita smiled and rested her light-purple skinned hand on the large swell. It had been seven months since she found out the good news. Any day now, Miyabita Touten and her husband Keikan would be parents. It would be their first child. Although they were older than most parents in the neighborhood, they hadn't had much success in the past with pregnancies. The first three were miscarriages, and then there was the still birth, and next another miscarriage. But finally, after so long, Miyabita and Keikan were lucky enough to be blessed with the gift of either a baby girl or boy.

"Well someone's certainly letting her mind wonder," a soft male voice said.

Miyabita looked up from her stomach and met eyes with her husband. He was similar in stature compared to her, not very tall and built on the thinner side. His complexion was much darker, except for the pure-white hair that sat on top of his head.

"You're home early," she said. Putting both hands on the arms of the chair and pushing herself to her feet, Miyabita held out her arms for a greeting hug, which her husband acknowledged instantly.

"Business was slow today," Keikan replied. "Besides, you're close to the date. I wanted to make sure you were alright, my darling."

Miyabita waved her hand in a non-sense sort of matter. "I'm fine. I didn't do much today. I mostly sat inside working on the blanket for our baby."

"How's it coming?"

"Its inside," she said as she opened the door to the house and entered.

The furnishings were typical of a normal middle-class Kai family; the rooms were comfortably dressed with color, furniture, and an array of art. The Toutens were not rich people, nor did they wish to be. Keikan was a craftsman, making unique items out of wood or other fine materials, decorating them with rare gems or giving it a one-of-a-kind painted texture. His work was done in the town market, where other people either sold or bought whatever one could think of.

Keikan followed his wife into the main living quarters of their small home and was amazed at the progress she had made since that very morning.

"Do you think he'll like it?" Miyabita asked as she held up the finished blanket, consisting of pale blues, oranges, and reds.

Keikan nodded, letting out a small laugh. "What makes you so sure our child will be a boy?"

Miyabita looked thoughtfully down at her large stomach and smiled. "I just know."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was barely dawn when Keikan heard a loud moan from his wife next to him in their bed. Without even asking he knew that the baby was on its way. He wasted no time calling a priapi, or as some would say a midwife.

Keikan was told he would be of no use to stay in the room with his suffering wife as she struggled to give birth to their child. He could hear the screams, the moans, the urges from the priapi to not give up and that it was almost over.

Minutes became hours, and hours became an entire morning and afternoon. Keikan hadn't eaten a single crumb all day; in fact, he hadn't left the small sitting space outside of his bedroom. His mind kept playing tricks on him, thinking of possible scenarios, like he discovered himself living only two years ago when Miyabita had given birth to a dead babe, naturally no fault of her own.

The sudden high-pitched cry from the other side of the door was the only thing that caught Keikan's attention. Immediately bouncing to his feet and reaching for the doorknob, Keikan was ready to face the new member of his beloved family.

Opening the door slowly and cautiously, Keikan saw Miyabita being given a small blanket-wrapped bundle. She looked extremely tired while sitting up in bed with her face covered in sweat.

Miyabita's eyes caught sight of her husband peeking into the room. She smiled, but was too weak to call for him. The priapi, however, waved him over and gave a broad smile over her pale pink face. "Congratulations on your new baby boy."

Keikan had never felt such a happy feeling being washed over his body. Their first baby; the baby they had been praying for ever since they had been married eight years ago.

Keikan was careful not to crowd his wife, but sat down next to her legs and looked over at the small bundle in her arms. The only visible part of his new son was his little head. He was amazed at how much this little baby already looked so much like Miyabita. The only thing that differed between him and his mother was the little bit of white hair that was matted to his soft and smooth head.

"He's beautiful, isn't he?" Miyabita said softly, tears welding up in her eyes. "We've waited so long for you, little one."

"Have you chosen a name?"

"May I?" Keikan nodded. Miyabita brought her hand up and brushed her index finger over her son's small cheek. "I've always liked the name Migikai. I think it suits him well."

"Migikai Touten it is then," Keikan said proudly. "I can already tell he'll grow up into a fine Kai."

"Yes, well he won't be growing very much if you keep him awake all night," the priapi sad after tapping Keikan on the shoulder. "They both need rest. You can make plans for the boy's future tomorrow."

Keikan had no desire to leave. He wanted to spend every fraction of his time with his wife and son. Yet he knew how tired they both were. Migikai's cries had already subsided, even before Keikan walked into the room completely. Miyabita wanted to hold her son for eternity, but her eyes barely served her enough to stay open.

"Sleep well," Keikan said as he kissed his wife goodnight. "And you as well, my young Migikai."

Once Keikan had left the room, Miyabita's entire focus remained on her son as he was brought to his small cradle only a few steps away from where she lay in bed. The priapi would stay the night and tend to anything Migikai needed, allowing Miyabita to rest. But rest would not come easy this night, for all she could think about was the little boy that she had wanted since she was a little girl.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Three months later, Migikai had easily become the highlight and pure joy of Miyabita and Keikan's life together. There was never a dull moment, never an instant where they wished he wasn't there, or a thought that they couldn't wait for him to get older. The care they gave him was never forced, nor would it ever be. To Miyabita, there was never a more glorious being she could think of.

Almost every day Keikan brought home a new toy for Migikai to play with, and everyday both parents were impressed and stunned on how their son handled the toy, sometimes even having the strength to break it.

Yet there was rarely a cry from the little boy's mouth. His angelic features almost made him out to be an angel when combining with his behavior. His eyes were perfectly etched into his face with a loveable and friendly nature always shining in their deep blackness. His hair hung neatly on either side of his head, resembling much of his father's, although every day Keikan swore that he was the younger male version of Miyabita.

A Kai child matures much quicker than most other infants of other races; however, it almost seemed to some neighbors that Migikai was far more superior to any other child they knew. Already Migikai was crawling and made several attempts to stand, although he usually failed and laughed after falling onto his diaper-cushioned bottom.

"He is strong for such little guy," Keikan pointed out during dinner as he watched Miyabita fighting with Migikai to eat the rest of his baby food.

"He broke another one of your toys this morning when he tried to stand up," Miyabita said, finally getting the small spoonful into Migikai's mouth and receiving a dirty look following. "I don't remember ever seeing a three month old attempt to walk."

Keikan nodded and watched amusingly as Migikai reached helplessly for his bottle. "I was telling a few guys in town about him this morning. Kenosha is predicting that his strength will eventually fade away and he'll be a normal Kai child."

Keikan shook his head as he started to pick up the dishes. "Nope. I think this boy will have his work cut out for him some day. I'm willing to bet that everyone will be looking at him, amazed at his flawlessness."

"Flawlessness? You make it sound like he won't be able to do no wrong," Miyabita laughed as she wiped Migikai's mouth.

"Well, if he's your son, I'm sure he'll be close to that," Keikan said and then kissed his wife's forehead.

"That reminds me, Keikan," Miyabita said picking Migikai up to burp him. "There was someone hanging around the area today. He kept looking at Migikai while we were on the porch this afternoon, just before you returned home."

"Who was it?"

"I've never seen him before. He looked harmless, but his eyes were constantly glancing at us. And just when I thought he was gone for good, he came strolling back."

Keikan didn't seem disturbed by the news. "Well, there are several homes being renovated; I'm sure he was one of the workers taking a break and admiring the views."

Miyabita wasn't convinced, but there was no arguing with her husband once he had made up his mind on a certain idea. He was a very determined person that was confident in most things he decided on.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Several more months came and went. Seasons never changed on the Kai planet, although time's work was evident on many things. Migikai Touten had learned to walk and had developed a basic vocabulary, consisting of words like moma, doda, (mom and dad in the Kai language), want, me, play, and no.

Unfortunately, although time had continued to change things, Miyabita was still greeted most mornings with the passing of the stranger that glanced several times at the house and especially at Migikai if he was playing on the porch.

"Keikan," she started one night during dinner. "I'm scared. I don't know what he wants, but I can tell that he's searching us out. He passes at least once a day and sometimes I think he waits to see if I'll say something to him while I'm watching Migikai."

"I'll ask around, see what's going on," Keikan promised her. "I'm sure there's a logical—"

Knocking on the front door interrupted his sentence and caused a small confusion on who would visit them at such a time of day.

When Keikan opened the door, he was surprised to see two men standing in very formal Kai attire. He could tell that by the way Miyabita picked up Migikai with such haste that one of these men was the one that they were just discussing.

"Can I help you?" Keikan asked, guarding the door, although by the size of the man on the left, there was little hope that he could defend his family, let alone himself.

"I deeply and sincerely apologize, Keikan Touten," the large, rather heavy man said with a surprisingly smaller scaled voice. "I hadn't paid attention that you and your family were enjoying dinner."

"We were," Keikan told him astounded at the formality this man greeted him with, especially using his name when they had never met.

The heavy man gave a hearty laugh and smiled at the young couple who were obviously confused by his appearance at their house. "Forgive me for my rudeness," he said, a chuckle still emitting between some words. "My name is Dai Kaioshin and this is my servant Derikaikay."

Miyabita's mouth opened suddenly and she brought herself to her knees while still holding Migikai. Keikan, on the other hand was almost too shocked to realize that he should be bowing in the presence of Dai Kaioshin.

Although ninety percent of the people on the Kai planet had never actually seen Dai Kaioshin, they all knew who he was. Dai Kaioshin was the highest of gods in the universe, watching over everything in every galaxy great and small. Below him were four other gods of similar power, and even five others below them, but no one was as powerful or wise as Dai Kaioshin, and certainly no Kai would dare pose as an imposter to such a holy being.

However, being who he was, he looked nothing like the part of an almighty. Indeed strong, but not showing it in muscles. His body was round, much like his face, making him look much younger than he really was. His eyes were tiny, not to mention the bit of hair atop the center of his head.

"D-Dai Kaioshin, sir," Keikan finally got out bowing over.

"Yes, yes, thank you," Dai Kaioshin said with a wave. "I'm not much into those bows anymore, but I do still appreciate them. Do you mind if I sit down?"

"Certainly not, sir!" Keikan said as he pulled out his own chair from the table for the god to sit down on.

"Thank you kindly," Dai Kaioshin said as he sat down with a big sigh sweeping out of his mouth. "Now, the reason I'm here on the Kai Planet instead of staying at home on Kaioshin-kai; my servant here has informed me of something that has greatly caught my attention. As I understand it, Miyabita here has noticed that Derikaikay has been around quite often.

"Well, now you'll learn why I've sent him here on a daily basis. For the past few months I've noticed a tremendous power coming from this section of the planet, and honestly it surprised me very much to learn that this power was coming from a boy barely a year old. Such a power is a rare find indeed, and it may not be overlooked."

Keikan and Miyabita listened carefully, frightened to death that the greatest of gods was going to tell them that their son was a feared individual that made himself out to be a baby instead of a century old wizard.

"May I see the child?" Dai Kaioshin asked leaning over and repositioning himself on the chair.

Miyabita got up slowly and let the god take her young son from her arms. Even though he was the most trusted Kai she could think of, the thought of her son being away from her was terrifying.

"Yes, hello there, Migikai," Dai Kaioshin said in a play voice as Migikai stared at him with large black eyes. "You're not sure who I am? You'll learn soon enough, my boy."

For several minutes Dai Kaioshin bounced little Migikai on his knee, creating a long lasting laugh from the small boy. "He sure is a happy little fellow, isn't he? You both must be very proud."

"We are," Keikan replied humbly.

Dai Kaioshin's sweet natured facial expression turned serious in a matter of seconds. His small eyes looked down at the boy resting on his lap. The two seemed to be having a staring contest. Miyabita could swear she saw a small glow encircling both of their bodies.

"Yes," Dai Kaioshin said looking towards his servant, who still said nothing. "Here you go," he said more cheerfully than the yes he had given his servant as he handed the child back to his mother. "He's a fine young boy; but I'm sorry to say that you'll only have a year's time left with him."

"A year? What do you mean?" Miyabita asked louder than she expected.

Keikan moved over to her and put his arm around her shoulder to calm her down and hopefully provide some sort of comfort. "Dai Kaioshin, sir, please….What is it that interests you with our son?"

"I'm afraid I cannot reveal such information for your sake, the child's sake, or the planet's sake. Please, let us leave it at that for now." Dai Kaioshin stood up, but his eyes never left Migikai, who stared back at him with great interest.

"I cannot give you any longer than a year's time," he said finally after leading himself to the door. "I understand you have wanted a child for some time now, but I'm afraid this is best for the future. Enjoy your dinner—here, I'll heat it up seeing that it must have cooled off by now."

Snapping his fingers and then nodding to his servant to follow, Dai Kaioshin opened the door and left the house, leaving very confused and very heartbroken parents.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

A year's time might seem long to some, but to Keikan and Miyabita Touten, a year passed like it was a day. Keikan had only made a few trips to his work in the town, leaving his slow business to a close friend of his that he trusted and respected. His time now was devoted to his family, and especially now cramming as much quality family time as possible as the day drew near.

Miyabita had never been the same cheerful woman she was before the day Dai Kaioshin appeared at their front door almost a year ago. Every day she put Migikai to bed, crying as she kissed him goodnight, knowing that she would never see her son run and play with other children, go to school and come home excited with new knowledge, or a chance to see him become happy with his own wife and children.

Migikai had grown, but his features remained the same. Miyabita could only imagine the handsome young Kai that he would become in later years. Although still young, Migikai understood everything that was said to him. His laughter was a constant reminder that both Keikan and Miyabita needed to live the day at present rather than dwell on the upcoming future.

"Moma! Moma! Look!"

Miyabita looked up from her cooking to see Migikai come stumbling in from the sitting room, holding up a picture he had drawn with paints, and quite obviously made a mess doing so. "That's beautiful, Migikai!" Miyabita said taking the picture from her son's small hands and looking at it over.

"I draw you, Moma," Migikai said going over to the counter and reaching for a cookie, although he wasn't quite tall enough to reach the plate.

"And I love it very much," Miyabita replied as she went over to him and held the picture out. "Why don't you go show your father and I'll get you the cookies and some milk."

"Okay!" Migikai said merrily as he trotted off back to the sitting room to where his father had been watching him paint, although he hadn't had a chance to see the work of art before Migikai darted off to the kitchen.

"Keikan, could you clean him up please?" Miyabita called into the other room. She smiled as she heard Keikan telling their son that he was a mess and that he needed to wash. The instant cry of, "Why?" made Miyabita laugh.

Unfortunately, the time spent together at every possible moment ended much too quickly as the final day arrived and the hour approached. Migikai had finished his meal and had a very small piece of his birthday cake, (although his birthday was still a month away). Miyabita and Keikan held off cleaning the dishes, knowing that this would be the last chance they'd have to look upon their son.

As if a timer had gone off there was a knock on the door. "Oh no…" Miyabita said covering her mouth with her hand and standing up slowly.

"We've talked about this," Keikan said as he slowly made his way towards the door. "We can't stop it."

"Moma," Migikai said as his mother picked him up, his arms instinctively wrapping around her neck.

Keikan opened the door to see the same site he had seen one year ago. "Dai Kaioshin," he said with a courteous bow. "Welcome back."

"Yes, thank you, but I know you're not happy to see me, Keikan." The god walked in, followed by Derikaikay, neither looking any different than when Keikan and Miyabita saw them the first time.

"Miyabita, my deepest and most sincere apologies once again," he said warmly. "At least this time you managed to finish your meal before it got cold."

"You're welcome to anything we have in the house," Keikan said offering his seat to the great god.

"Thank you, but no thank you, Keikan," Dai Kaioshin replied. "Sadly I can't allow you to buy more time. The quicker this is, the less painful, I assure you."

Miyabita hugged Migikai tightly, although the boy did not fuss. He knew something was happening, but wasn't sure what that something was. "Dai Kaioshin, please….Perhaps there's another way? If we hide his powers…if we teach him not to be act so strong…."

"I only wish that were the case of my taking him, Miyabita," Dai Kaioshin admitted. "I'm afraid he must leave. You've been a good mother and he's enjoyed his time with you. But you must say goodbye now."

Keikan went over to his son and looked at him. "Be good, son," he said softer than his voice normally went. "You'll be in good hands. Behave yourself and listen to what you're told."

"Doda," Migikai said, trying to smile, but found that he couldn't when his parents weren't smiling back.

"I love you, my little Migikai," Miyabita said as she kissed his cheek several times. "You're my little hero."

"Its time," Dai Kaioshin said.

Miyabita reluctantly went over to the large Kai and let her son be pulled from her arms for the last time. "Moma!" Migikai called, reaching his small hand out towards his mother.

"May you have a good night," Dai Kaioshin said as he turned with Migikai in his arms and headed towards the door.

"Moma! Doda!" Migikai cried, tears falling down his small cheeks as he struggled in Dai Kaioshin's arms and looked at his parents over the mighty shoulder of his holder.

"You mustn't cry," Dai Kaioshin said as Derikaikay opened the door.

"Migikai…" Miyabita said softly, taking a step forward, but being stopped by the arm of her husband around her waist. "Keikan, our son…"

"I know, my darling….I know…." Keikan replied, now taking his wife into his arms and holding her tightly.

"Moma! Moma!" Migikai cried once outside the house. "Doda!"

And then they were gone. Miyabita would never forget her son crying for her, or his sad face that was unusual for him as he was carried out by the greatest of gods.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Migikai hadn't stopped crying when Dai Kaioshin teleported them from the Kai planet and instantly appeared in a similar, yet much more relaxed and serene location. He wiggled about in Dai Kaioshin's strong arms, crying out that he wanted his mother and father.

"Leave it to a boy destined like he is to not notice that he's already on a different planet," Dai Kaioshin said to Derikaikay as they headed over the hill towards the large mansion the gods' called home there on Kaioshin-kai.

"Moma! I want Moma!" Migikai screamed as he stopped struggling as he had tired himself out from doing so.

"You will never see your mother again," Dai Kaioshin said finally to the young Kai. "This is your home now. And it will be your home for eternity."

"I want Moma!" A small blue glow started to appear along the outer limits of Migikai's little body, his strength seeming to return as he struggled once more to free himself from the god's arms.

"Determined little guy, isn't he?" Dai Kaioshin asked his servant as they entered the large white house.

"No! No, no, no!" Migikai yelled as loud as he could, the blue light growing brighter. "I want Moma! I want Moma!"

And then all at once, the blue light vanished and there was silence from the young boy. He had completely worn himself out, and had fallen asleep.

"Well, that lasted longer than I thought," Dai Kaioshin admitted as he handed the boy over to his servant. "You know where to bring him, Derikaikay."

The Kai bowed and headed up the large splitting staircase, heading towards the right and down the hall. Almost to the very end of the hall he entered a room where there was a large king-sized bed where Migikai was laid to rest for the night.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next morning, Derikaikay had rushed into the same room he had left the young boy in the night before. Dai Kaioshin had heard a constant cry all the way from the other end of the mansion, and sent the servant to tend to the helpless boy.

"He'll be over his fussing by tomorrow," the god had promised Derikaikay.

At an average height and lanky build, Derikaikay looked like he could barely handle a tray of food, let alone a two year old crying boy who was most certain to be jumping on the bed.

But the servant was most surprised. Migikai had been sitting up on the pillows, looking as if he spent the entire night crying, his face completely soaked with tears. He could see there was an instant when Migikai stopped crying, thinking and probably hoping that it would be his mother or father entering through the bedroom doors. However, he quickly started up again, calling for his moma.

"You'll not find your mother here," Derikaikay said as he entered the room and opened the curtains. "You're with the Kaioshins now, and you're here for a special purpose. You should be honored."

"I want my moma…." Migikai said, although he was much calmer than he had been only seconds ago.

"You can't have your moma," Derikaikay replied patiently. "You're going to go see Dai Kaioshin today and learn what you need to know. But first, we must bathe and feed you."

"No," Migikai replied and moved away when Derikaikay came closer.

"Please don't make this difficult," he said as he moved closer, only to be avoided more. "Migikai, you're not going to get your way. You'll soon learn that you can't have what you want."

"Go away," Migikai said and jumped to the other side of the bed.

"Don't!" Derikaikay said as the leaned over and the young boy jumped again.

"Away!"

"Get over here right now!"

"No!" Migikai shouted, only with much more enthusiasm, getting a kick out of seeing this man jumping after him. But his efforts were soon defeated when his arm was snatched and his body brought down.

"Now you will have your bath," Derikaikay said sternly as he carried the young Kai to the bathroom, only to return an hour later with a clean and neatly dressed young boy.

After a short breakfast, Derikaikay brought young Migikai to the meeting room, where four men and one woman sat around a large rectangular table. One of these men Migikai had seen before; Dai Kaioshin sat at the head of the table and then four other unfamiliar faces sat in twos on the sides.

"Ah, you finally made it," Dai Kaioshin said, all eyes turning towards the arrivals.

"Forgive me, sir," Derikaikay started. "We had some issues this morning."

"No need for explanations," Dai Kaioshin said happily.

"Is that my replacement, sir?" an elderly Kai said as he leaned over and adjusted his spectacles to see the little two-year-old as he held the hand of the servant, Derikaikay.

"He is indeed. Small but mighty in many ways."

"He's still so young," the woman, (who too was older than the other three males that occupied the room with her), said with surprise. "Even South and North Kaioshin were older than that when they were brought here."

"Not that we remember," North Kaioshin, a small and chubby lavender Kai with a gray mustache and Mohawk said to South Kaioshin, who sat to his left.

"Please," Dai Kaioshin said. "He's the best replacement for East Kaioshin. We haven't the time to wait for him to get older. As it is, he was very attached to his parents and it'll take some time to clear him of their memory. But I feel that he can handle the work. We'll teach him the basics now and train him in combat when he's older."

"He's no more than a toddler!" the elderly East Kaioshin exclaimed. "Look, he clutches to Derikaikay's hand as if he was his father instead of that young wiper-snapper back on the Kai planet.

"Trust me, East," Dai Kaioshin assured him.

"Dai Kaioshin," the woman began with patience, "you couldn't possibly wait as long as you did for North and South to finish his training. East is long since past his retirement."

"Yes, I'm aware of that, West Kaioshin. He'll be at least twenty by the time we're done with him. He couldn't handle the responsibility before that."

Dai Kaioshin turned in his seat to face the young boy completely. "My boy, you are about to embark on a great and very long journey. When we feel you're ready, you'll be made into a god, like us. Until then, your name will be Shin. You will no longer go by the name your parents give you. You shall forget that name and any other name you were given."

Already, the tears in the boy's eyes were started to weld up. "I—"

"You're mother and father are gone. You'll never see them again, do you understand me, Shin?"

The boy, now called Shin, looked at Dai Kaioshin sadly, his heart sinking to his small feet as the serious voice reached his pointy ears. "Yes…"

"Derikaikay lets start Shin off in the right direction. The more he looks the part, the better he'll feel the part," Dai Kaioshin said with a nod.

Derikaikay bowed and led Shin out of the room, still holding his hand. Shin looked over his shoulders at the gods behind him, all five pairs of eyes on him as he turned the corner out of the room.

"You never know," East Kaioshin said getting to his feet slowly. "Perhaps he'll be ready before Shina, West."

"I doubt it," West Kaioshin said crossing her arms.

Derikaikay led Shin into a large and overwhelming bathroom on the second floor, after climbing the large split staircase. The tub was like a pool built into the floor, the shower was the size of three normal showers put together, and four sinks lined the wall. Shin felt almost excited upon entering the room, but his mood soon changed when Derikaikay told him to sit on a stool and then began to take out several different pairs of scissors.

"Don't worry," he told the frightened looking Shin. "I'm just going to give you a new haircut."

Shin sat quietly as he watched his hair being cut, shaved, and styled to match the fashion of the Kaioshins. He thought he looked funny, but he felt so sad that he remained silent. Soon after his haircut, Derikaikay brought out a set of clothes that looked very much like the ones the gods wore. A plain white shirt, white pants, and a dark blue vest that hung down further in the back and stopped at a point by the backs of his knees.

"There. Now you look like you're going to be a Kaioshin."


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

No time had been wasted on beginning the training of young Shin. First, however, he would go through what every Kai child would—school. Only Shin would learn from the servants and gods themselves instead of mingling with peers and being taught by one person alone.

Getting Shin to focus, however, was the true problem. Derikaikay, although a servant, was highly educated and was ordered by Dai Kaioshin to teach Shin everything he knew—from holding a writing utensil the proper way to reading to creating his own works of literary art.

"Now, make the letter K," Derikaikay said sitting next to Shin at the desk in one of the smaller study rooms.

"Like this?" Shin asked as he made a sloppy looking L with another line attached.

"No Shin," Derikaikay corrected as he drew the letter himself. "Pay more attention. You're letting yourself jump ahead."

"Can I go play now? Please?" Shin begged, having spent the past two hours going over letters like he had for a week straight.

"Not yet." Derikaikay knew it was hard for the young boy to learn when others his age would be out playing. "When you get them right, then you may go."

Shin let out a heavy sigh as he reached up to the table, scooting to sit on the edge of the books that raised him up on the chair. "K," he said as he drew the letter out. "L, M, N."

When it wasn't learning to write or read, it was learning manners suitable for a Kaioshin. "Shin, we never slouch!" East Kaioshin said poking the young boy in the back. "Stand up straight, for heaven's sake."

"But I'm tired, Master East," Shin moaned as he tried his best to stand up straight.

"That's no excuse. I've been tired for the past 50,000 years. Now, stand up straight. When you're greeted by anyone, always bow—like this." East Kaioshin demonstrated by putting his right hand over his heart and bending forward ever so slightly. "Now you try."

Shin did the exact same movement that East Kaioshin had just shown him, but was ready to cry when the god yelled, "You have to bow, Shin! Not lean."

"You did that!" Shin said defensively.

"I'm also thirty times your age and my back isn't as good as it used to be! You bow, keeping your back straight, so your eyes would go down and meet the floor."

"But we're outside, Master East. There is no floor," Shin said after being poked in the back again because he was beginning to slouch.

"Floor, ground, grass, mud," East Kaioshin said. "Doesn't matter! Now do it again."

Shin bowed over, hearing a quick correction of, "Keep your back straight boy." His eyes looked at the ground and as he started to stand back up, they caught something small and yellow fluttering past his feet. A small butterfly had journeyed over to the two Kais and soon Shin was chasing after it.

"Shin! Shin, not now!" East Kaioshin called helplessly from where he stood as Shin chased the butterfly around, giggling up a storm. East Kaioshin sat down and sighed. "Lot of spunk and spirit in that boy, but how do you keep his attention?" He asked himself.

By the time Shin had given up on the butterfly, he was no longer playing alone. Shina, the successor of West Kaioshin had joined him after her own training had finished for the day. Shina was a good eight years older than Shin, but they had already become friends.

"Chasing butterflies isn't that much fun," she told Shin after he had stopped. "It's childish."

"Why?" Shin asked.

"Because it just is," Shina replied picking a flower from the ground and looking it at dreamingly.

"Why?" Shin asked wanting an answer.

"Don't bother me Shin," Shina said. "Hey, you want to see what I learned today?"

"Yeah!" Shin said excitedly as he sat down in front of Shina.

Shina sat on her knees and held out her hands, positioning them as if she were holding an invisible ball. She stared at her hands for several moments, her face focused and stern as she tried with all her might to recreate what West Kaioshin had shown her only a few hours earlier.

"What are you doing?"

"Shh," Shina said quickly. "I'm concentrating."

"What's concentrating…?" But then Shin became silent as he saw a little glowing ball appear between Shina's hands. "Wow!"

"Its energy," Shina said. "You'll learn it too, someday."

"Tomorrow?"

"No, you're not old enough."

"You teach me!"

"I can't teach you, Shin. East Kaioshin has to do that."

"When?"

"When you're older, silly. You can't even read yet," Shina said rolling her eyes.

"I can too!"

"Can not!"

"Can too!" Shin said standing up and going over to tag Shina, although her reflexes were quicker and she dodged out of his way. Soon, they had engaged in a game of tag mixed with hide and seek. They would play this often and it would normally last until they were called for dinner.

ù ù ù

Shina had been right. East Kaioshin would be the one to teach him such techniques as to create a small ball of energy with his hands when he was older. And by age eleven, Shin had learned not only that, but how to fly using his mind and energy, fight basic martial arts and even do all this while hovering in the air. And all in all, he was very good at it.

Even at his age, Shin was in top form, extremely smart, and very strong. His skills were growing every day, and Dai Kaioshin was impressed and satisfied with his choice of replacement for East Kaioshin.

"Look at him," Dai Kaioshin said to his old friend of the East. "So young, yet so powerful. I don't think he'll ever be as strong as South Kaioshin, but for his size, he's up there in strength."

"Yes, he is," East replied. "The little brat he once was has grown out of him. Give him another decade and he'll be a fine boy. I'm sure the ladies will flock over him like he was some sort of prince."

"Yes, well he knows the rules concerning such elements," Dai Kaioshin replied. "Yet I don't think I'll have to worry about him in that respect. He's much too polite and quiet to ever get himself tangled in a web of mischief and misuse. Now Shina, that's another story. She certainly loves to joke around."

By the time Shin was eighteen, East Kaioshin had finally decided it was time to teach him the most treasured abilities of the Kaioshins.

"Now, focus your mind as you would normally do," East Kaioshin said as he sat down in front of Shin on the soft grass of Kaioshin-kai. "You must focus all of your energy towards me."

Shin sat with his legs folded and crossed, his fingers interlocked with his elbows resting on his thighs. With his eyes closed, he looked at East Kaioshin using his mind. He could see the outline of his master before him, darkness everywhere else.

"Now, listen carefully," East continued. "I will not say a word, but you will listen for me. I will speak to you with my mind and you will hear it. But you must remain calm."

Shin's ears listened hard for the words he might hear from the god. He could hear the thumping of his own heart, the wind sweeping across the tree next to them, and the birds chirping in the far distance. Shina was playing chess with North Kaioshin and losing miserably, South was fighting the air around him, and Dai Kaioshin was studying a crystal ball—a tool the Kaioshins used to see the universe.

Then he heard it. East Kaioshin was talking to himself, saying such things like, "He'll never grasp this so quickly. It's much to advance for someone his age."

"What is too advanced?" Shin asked, opening his eyes and breaking his concentration.

East Kaioshin looked at him with wide wrinkled eyes and his mouth hanging open. "You heard then? My thoughts…you actually read my thoughts?"

"Well, I'm not sure," Shin replied. "I heard your voice say that I won't grasp it so quickly. Did you mean I read your mind?"

"Yes! Yes you did my dear boy!" East Kaioshin said clapping his hands. "By Kai, I think you'll be a savior someday! So smart, yes so smart indeed! I must go tell Dai Kaioshin—he'll be thrilled!"

And with that he disappeared into thin air. Shin now sat alone with his own thoughts. He had come so far, yet he couldn't remember how this had all started. A part of him wanted to go exploring, to find the roots of his being, to know exactly why he was here learning all of this. The rest of him didn't care. He knew what he was destined to do for eternity, but what part of his life was missing?

Since he could remember, he had only lived on Kaioshin-kai. It was his home, where he grew up and made friends with the gods and some servants. He had learned to enjoy books to the point where he spent every day reading a book that was stashed away in the library. He wasn't jumpy and energetic like Shina was who enjoyed the thrill of a good joke— especially if she was doing the joking. West and East Kaioshin were old, yes, but very wise. He knew he could never be as wise as them.

And then there was North Kaioshin, who had his fishing and South Kaioshin who would spend his time training his mind and body. He was a playful Kai, but rather gullible. Shin knew he was the least like all of them—quiet, thoughtful, loving, and yes, even lazy.

Shin's thoughts were interrupted by the sudden appearance of Shina, who found it extremely funny that he had jumped in place at her suddenness. "What's wrong? Thinking again?" She said mockingly.

"I was," Shin replied. "Did you win the game of chess?"

"Don't even mention it," Shina said holding up her hand. "North Kaioshin cheats, that's all there is to it."

"Or perhaps he knows what he's doing and you only think you do," Shin countered with a wink.

"Shin, I can't believe you said that to me," she told him. "I'm hurt, really I am."

"Why do I doubt that?"

Shin and Shina had become best friends, doing a good portion of their training together when it came to fighting and testing out special moves West and East Kaioshin taught them. But it wasn't just the time spent working their bodies to the max and straining themselves to do better than before. They spent a lot of time hanging around the gardens or near the lake that was a mile in front of the mansion. Whether it was talking, taking a nap while the other read a book, or meditating, it was rare to see the two apart.

"Dai Kaioshin told me that I'll take West Kaioshin's spot within the year," Shina said as she plucked a blade of green grass from the ground.

"Already?" Shin asked a little surprised with the news. "I'd thought I'd make it before you."

"You're younger than me, silly," Shina said with a laugh. "I'm almost twenty-six. Once I become a god, I won't age like I have been. I won't grow any taller, and my beautiful girlish figure will remain the same for eternity—well, until I'm really up there in age, then I'll start looking like East and West."

Shin laughed gently and looked at her. "You haven't grown taller since you were my age," he reminded her.

"Hey shorty, you're not exactly a tree, you know," she pointed out.

It was true. Shin barely stood at five feet three inches. However, height was the only thing he lacked. Shin had indeed grown up to be the handsome young man his unknown mother always thought he would be. His eyes were as black as ebony, his lavender skin flawless, and his hair was so thick that in its Mohawk style that the front locks leaned towards his right.

The two laughed and Shina lay back in the grass, her eyes looking up to the many moons in the purple sky. "Shin, what do you think it'll be like?"

"What?"

"Being one of them," she replied.

Shin thought for a moment and looked up at the sky as well. "I'm not quite sure. It seems easy enough. I mean, we don't worry about those wars that some planets have within themselves—that's what the guardians of the planets take care of. Perhaps we won't have that much to worry about. It's been quiet since I can remember."

"Yeah, but what if something bad does happen?"

Shin smiled at her and rested his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure we can handle it. We're the strongest beings in the universe. Nothing will get past us, Shina."

"I hope you're right," she replied sitting back up. "Anyway, I'm going to get some food. I'll see you later."

Shin nodded in reply and was once again by himself. He thought about what he said to Shina. What if something terrible did happen? And who would fight the battle? He understood that becoming the god of the east meant he looked over everything in the eastern quadrant of the universe, so that meant it would be his battle if it happened in his section.

Shin could only hope that nothing would happen that he couldn't take care of once and for all.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

The last years of Shin's "normal" life as a Kai were not only long, but tedious, strenuous, and frustrating. However, Dai Kaioshin was more than impressed, to say the least, at how far such a young Kai had come in only a matter of twenty years since he had arrived on Kaioshin-kai.

There was only one thing left to do. Young Shin would have to fight someone he had never met before and win. He remembered the day Shina, (now called West Kaioshin), had passed her test. She had fought a dead man that had spent the past four-hundred years training on the Grand Kai's planet, located on the opposite side of Other World.

Shin thought the task would be simple; that is until he saw who he was fighting. "Sir, I won't be fighting one of the deceased from the Grand Kai's planet?" He asked East Kaioshin.

"Every so often the Grand Kai has a silly tournament on his planet, and this year happened to be host, so all of the dead warriors are busy with that nonsense," East Kaioshin explained. "Kibito is an excellent fighter and has a great many powers that some Kais would give their right hand for."

"He sure is…big…" Shin said to himself as he watched the tallest Kai he had ever met walk towards him and his master. Shin had always thought South Kaioshin was the tallest Kai in the universe; however, this Kibito surpassed the god of the south by at least five inches.

Kibito seemed to be at least twice as tall as Shin, and his bulk matched his height. He seemed very old, his pink face wrinkled and stern, but Shin could feel that Kibito wouldn't harm a fly. His smoothed back white hair seemed to only give him more of a sense of intimidation for those that didn't know him, but the way he walked—straight and hands behind his back—Shin could tell that Kibito would be a good person to turn to if he were ever in need of help.

"Shin, meet Kibito," Dai Kaioshin said. Both Kais bowed, Shin having to look back up with his head bent back so he could see Kibito eye-to-eye. "The match will not end until there is a victor. Shin, know that Kibito has been told not to hold back any power, and he's not one to underestimate."

"I understand, Dai Kaioshin," Shin replied, never taking his eyes off of Kibito.

"Alright then," Dai Kaioshin said. He snapped his fingers and instantly a lawn chair appeared for each of the spectators, which included all the present Kaioshins. "You two may begin when ready."

Shin walked passed Kibito, knowing that the black eyes of this large man were watching his every move. "I think we should start a little further out," he said when Kibito hadn't moved. He was wondering if his opponent would attack him now while his back was turned, but instead Kibito followed Shin until the short god-to-be stopped.

"Whenever you're ready, sir," Kibito's deep voice announced, causing Shin to raise his white eyebrows in surprise.

_This Kibito is waiting for me to start, although he was told not to go easy on me_, Shin thought to himself. _Perhaps I won't have to worry about his size after all. I'm beginning to think I won't have much of a problem with him. He is strong, but not as strong as me—_

Shin had barely finished his thoughts when Kibito disappeared. Shin looked around, shocked at the action, and ultimately stunned that he hadn't been able to make the first move. Foolishly, he used his common sense of sight to look around helplessly for his opponent, wondering where he had gone.

"Use your head!" Shin heard East Kaioshin yell at him.

Shin looked blankly in the direction of his master, causing him to be completely taken by surprise when an elbow connected with the back of his shoulder.

Shin's small body went flying low to the ground for about fifty feet, skidding to a halt on his knees, and his palms already scrapped and bruised from the force of the impact they had with the ground.

Now on hands and knees Shin looked over his shoulder to see Kibito calmly standing where Shin had been only moments before. He couldn't believe that such a thing had just happened to him. He refused to be made a fool of, especially when this was the test that would prove he was ready to take over East Kaioshin's position.

Shin got up quickly and waited but a split second to jump from the ground, using his knee to repel him back to Kibito, his right arm holding back to deliver the hardest punch he could muster. This time it didn't surprise him when Kibito disappeared. Shin wouldn't let the same thing happen again.

When Kibito appeared behind the young Kai, Shin was ready. He quickly spun around, his leg outstretched and successfully hitting Kibito's knee. The large Kai faltered for a moment before disappearing again, with Shin following.

In the air they went, throwing punch after punch, kick after kick, and soon blast after blast of energy. The only thing that would stop Shin from his attacks was something unexpected from his opponent, but he refused to let that happen.

Kibito's serious face never twitched as they parted, both breathing heavily and sporting a bloody lower lip.

Shin was enjoying the fight, to say the least, but he didn't want to let this linger all afternoon. He wanted to prove himself to the others and show them that he could handle anything that came at him.

"Enough playing," Shin said to Kibito. He brought his hands together, his eyes fixed on the blacks of the challenger. Shin began to feel a rush of energy flow through his chest and arms, coming together into a ball between his hands. He held it only for a moment, releasing it towards Kibito.

Disappointment fluttered in Shin's heart when Kibito easily dodged the blast and hovered several miles above Shin. "Blast," Shin said aloud, flying higher to meet Kibito.

However, before Shin could meet his foe face to face once again, his mind picked up energy building above him. Kibito was starting his own attack, and let it fall at a fast speed towards the upcoming Kai.

Shin took a deep breath before spinning around, catching the bright, hot energy ball with a force that kept it from touching his skin. Shin impressed even Kibito with the catch and even more so when he spun around yet again, flinging it back to where it came from.

Shin had seen, heard, and sensed Kibito's life force flying back down to the ground. And he was there to meet him.

Before Kibito finished his intense speeding flight back to the ground of Kaioshin-kai, Shin had not only stepped on the grass but had been able to get enough of a bounce with his feet to congregate a head-to-head greeting.

Kibito came to a skidding halt, hoping to stop himself before he was clobbered with the impact of Shin's fist into his stomach, but that wouldn't be the cast. The young Kai hit him with a powerful force that made Kibito feel like his stomach was being pushed through his back. And it didn't stop there. Shin finished the fight effortlessly with another unexpected blow to Kibito's back, kicking him down with his left foot to make an impressive indent in the hollow ground of the planet.

Shin hovered in the air, his chest heaving from the energy he used, although he was barely tired. He had never experienced such a fight where he knew he had to win. Deep down he knew that no harm would come to him, knowing that Kibito wasn't there to kill him. But the fact that if he didn't win he wouldn't become the god he had been training to be his whole life would have been devastating.

Kibito, on the other hand, was busy thinking of how many ribs could be broken as he lifted himself to his feet. Shin was looking down at him, a smile on his face. The fight was over, and there was no longer a need for them to act as foes, but instead as friends.

Shin flew down to Kibito and hovered high enough so he could offer a hand and still be of some assistance. "That was an excellent brawl, Kibito," Shin told him with a small smile on his face. "I enjoyed it."

"And so did I," Kibito admitted as he took Shin's hand and returned to his feet.

"Impressive! Excellent work, Shin!" Dai Kaioshin said. "You still have much to learn in your young age, but you handled yourself brilliantly against Kibito."

"Thank you, Dai Kaioshin," Shin replied, bowing respectively.

"And now its time for me to rest," East Kaioshin said merrily as he held out his hand to Shin.

Shin took his hand, having the thought that he was just being congratulated on his efforts. What he didn't expect, was to feel a wave of warm and comforting air wash over his entire body. He could feel his muscles shudder, his hair swish to the side, and his heart race. For a moment, everyone seemed to be distant, his mind somewhere far away.

When Shin opened his eyes, everyone was staring at him; everyone except East Kaioshin, who was no longer present. No one had to tell Shin where East had gone. The elder Kai had vanished and started a new journey to the Realm of the Elder Kais, where he would spend eternity in comfort with no worries.

Shin's body felt different, although he knew he was still the same person. He felt stronger, lighter, and smarter than before. He noticed his clothes had changed to the same attire as East Kaioshin wearing—a royal blue vest topping a light blue top and pants. Around his waist was a tightly wrapped orange sash, and when he moved his head to look himself over, he felt something swinging from his ear lobes: the Potora Earrings, a trademark that every Kaioshin wore.

"Well, East Kaioshin, how do you feel?" West Kaioshin asked, her sharp black eyes looking over the newest god.

"I…I'm not quite sure," East Kaioshin replied, his eyes still studying himself.

"Well, now that you're a god, you'll have to start taking on the responsibility of one. You know what you have to do, I'm sure," Dai Kaioshin said. "But this calls for celebration! A feast, in the dinning room has already been prepared by our wonderful servants. I'd think it a shame to let it all go to waste."

Dai Kaioshin, along with North and South walked towards the mansion, not far from where the fight had taken place. West gave the newly named East Kaioshin a sweet smile and she too left to enjoy the food waiting for everyone.

"Kibito," East Kaioshin started when he saw the tall pink man turn to leave. "Will you not join us?"

"It is not my place to join the Kaioshins," he said. "My place is on the Grand Kai's planet."

"You're welcome to come, my friend," East Kaioshin said smoothly. "I'd be most honored if the Kai who determined the outcome of my lifelong quest enjoyed himself. Might I add that the cooks here are excellent?"

Kibito smiled. "If the East Kaioshin wishes it, than I can not reject the generous offer."

Long after the fascinating dinner was over, East Kaioshin stood on the balcony of his bedroom quarters. He looked out into the distance of Kaioshin-kai, the landscaping a sight to behold even to someone who has lived their entire life at the same location.

Twenty-two years old, East Kaioshin was the youngest Kai to ever become a Kaioshin. Even North Kaioshin, whose predecessor had died in a sudden war between the two largest planets in the northern quadrant thousands of years ago, had trained for fifty years before he was given the honor of becoming a Kaioshin.

East wondered if he would be of any use to the universe in the future, knowing that he hadn't been fully trained on everything there was to know. He knew what he had to know—the fighting, the planets, the races, and how to handle it all at the same time, but was he up for what life would throw at him?

In time, he knew he would find out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **A special thanks to the two wonderful people who reviewed the first five chapters. **Silverfalcon**, I agree—there aren't many out there and I had thought it'd be cool to create something different. I only wish I had posted this sooner for you and anyone else! And welcome back **reindeer sausage!** I'm glad you seem to enjoy Kaioshin as you do Cell—I just adore both of them. And yes, Migikai is so damn cute it makes me giggle. An old friend of mine had helped me create him (including the name) and she was so very kind enough to draw a picture of him (and Sabrina). If you'd like to see it, let me know and I can send you the link. I had tried putting it in here, but for whatever reason it doesn't come out completely right and it'd be useless.

Enjoy!

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 6_

Two decades passed and East Kaioshin's work as a god had yet to be put to the test. Not that he was complaining about the peace that existed in the universe at this time. He had never had reason to travel to another planet, unless it was out of pure curiosity at the inhabitants or the development of the planet itself.

His life would seem easy to most people, spending every day relaxing with a good book on a hill, watching his fellow Kaioshins enjoy themselves with West Kaioshin's weekly pranks, or sleeping under the moons of the purple sky. East Kaioshin was happy, and he enjoyed the life he lived.

Yet for some time there was something that he had wanted to do because for some reason, it felt like an empty void in his heart. He wanted to return to the place he was told he was born—the Kai planet.

"What for?" West Kaioshin had asked when he told her.

"Don't you ever wonder what our real home planet is like?"

"I was there with the ol' West Kaioshin," she replied with a sigh. "Pretty, I suppose, but it's like any other planet I think. It's got houses scattered, busy towns, and people trying to make money to live."

"And you don't think its worth visiting," East Kaioshin said with a smug grin. "This coming from the girl that can't get enough of exploration."

"But what fun is it to go to a place where everyone looks like you? I mean, now Martania, that's an interesting place."

"The Martanians look like someone threw mud at their face and they never bothered to wash it off," East said criticizing.

"That's what's so funny about them! That and their language sounds like a bunch of different toned grunts," West said excitedly, sitting up from her laying position.

"Well, I'm going to the Kai planet with or without you," he told her getting to his feet. "Although your company would be enjoyed, you know."

West Kaioshin sighed. "Alright, you've convinced me."

As later planned, the Kaioshins, with the exception of Dai Kaioshin, made a trip to their birth planet. East was excited, to put it easy. He was interested to see what his home planet looked like, seeing how his people lived and what life was like for the normal Kais.

"See, it's not that spectacular," West Kaioshin said once they were there.

"Don't listen to her," South said as he started to walk towards the town's entrance. "She's bent out of shape because the last time she was here the guy she tried flirting with pushed here aside and told her to grow up."

"That's not true! I told _him_ to grow up," West muttered as they all followed the strong Kaioshin of the South.

East Kaioshin had never seen anything quite like it. The town was filled with people just like himself, some tall, some his own height, but nonetheless, they were all Kais. Everyone was busy going about their business, trying to make a sale at their wooden booths, running in and out of shops, children playing in the streets, laughter and talk all around. It was fascinating and East wished he could spend more than a day there.

"Well, there they go," West said throwing her arms up in defeat. "North found his fishing shop and South found some stupid training facility. Where might you go, I dare to ask?"

"I'm not sure," East replied, walking along the streets searching out as many booths as he could at once. Some people acted as if he and West Kaioshin weren't there at all, but the ones that did see them stared like they were aliens.

"What are you looking at?" West said to a woman who looked her up and down several times. "You'd think that they didn't know who we were."

"They don't," East said catching a glimpse of a man who he heard say to another, "Who do they think they are, walking around all decked out like that?"

"Well, see if I send them a greeting," West said. Then out of nowhere, she grabbed East's arm and tugged at it. "Oh East! Look at that!"

East Kaioshin turned his head and looked in the direction she was pointing. "I don't see anything…"

"Silly, that's the best perfume shop on the planet! I've never smelt anything as intoxicating as their stuff."

East laughed as she practically skipped across the street, cutting three people and their pet off so she could visit the store. "I think I'll wait here!" He called after her, knowing that she hadn't heard.

East stood in place for a few minutes, looking around once again. Then something, rather someone, caught his eye. Several booth isles over, East laid eyes on an older man talking to a customer behind a clutter of small wooden boxes.

What caught East's attention was the way this man looked. For some odd reason, he felt as if he had seen him before, although he knew he couldn't have. He looked almost similar to himself, only much older and darker. It was his hair, though, that reminded East Kaioshin of his own reflection.

East gradually made his way over to the man, trying not to make it look obvious that he wanted a closer look. Although, it was hard not to stare at the booth he was walking closer too. Not only did the man remind him of himself, but the work he displayed on the tables around him was remarkable.

Small wooden carvings sat crowded together on the three tables that surrounded him. If anything could be made, this man had done it. From small wooden animals, to toys, to beautiful little jewelry boxes, each hand painted and decorated with odd sort of pieces.

The older man had just finished thanking his previous customer when he noticed East Kaioshin looking over his craftsmanship. He looked at the young Kai almost in a daze, East wondering if he should be so bold as to see what the man was thinking.

"Good day, young sir," the man said cheerfully. "May I offer you a toy for your children?"

East laughed lightly to himself and shook his head. "No thank-you. I haven't any children, I'm afraid."

"Ah," the man said with a twinkle in his eye. "Then perhaps a personalized box for your girlfriend I saw you with in front of the perfume shop."

East looked a little shocked at the man, his eyes becoming a hair wider, as he glanced over his shoulder to where he and West had parted. "She's a good friend of mine, yes, but we're not romantically involved." East idly wondered if his face looked as hot as it felt, for although he wasn't involved with West Kaioshin, he had thought more than once of what it would be like to be closer to her.

"I see," the man replied sitting down, although he didn't seem the least bit disappointed.

East Kaioshin turned his attention back to the man and studied his features for several seconds. "I'm sorry if I'm staring, but you look so familiar to me."

"You know, I was just thinking the same thing about you," the man replied. "Perhaps if I introduce myself that'll get us somewhere? My name is Keikan Touten."

East thought for only a moment but shook his head once again. "I'm afraid that name doesn't ring a bell." He looked around quickly, trying to avoid the man asking him his own name. He didn't want to cause an uproar if the man suddenly dropped to his knees when if found out he was a god.

"You have some beautiful pieces, if I may say so," East told him truthfully. He picked up a small blue box that was decorated in gems.

"That sir is my most prized piece," Keikan stated. "The only one of its kind, decorated with real gems from distant planets."

"Really?" East said delicately turning the box over in his hands. "How much does it go for?"

"I'm afraid I can't sell it for less than 3,000 seirsa," Keikan told him with the tone that the price was much too high for anyone to be bothered with. "It's the gems, I'm afraid that makes it so expensive."

East nodded and put his hand behind his back, willingly materializing a bag of gold coins into his palm. He put the box down and then brought the sack from behind his back and held it out to the man. "There's a little more than that in this, but you may keep the change."

Keikan's aging face became bright and red as he waved his hands in front of his guest. "I'm afraid I can't take more than the price, sir. It's wrong."

"A gift, then," East urged, "for your excellent work. I won't take no for an answer."

After a short hesitation, Keikan took the small bag of money, peaking inside out of habit to make sure there were real coins and not a bag of stones like he had experienced happening in the past. "You are too kind, good sir," he replied as he stood up once again. "Miyabita, could you wrap this up for the fine young gentleman?"

From behind the curtain of the back of the booth, a woman near the age of Keikan emerged. East noted her aging beauty, and more than ever he felt a weird feeling inside him that he knew her as well.

It seemed to be the same case with Miyabita while she took the box from her husband and wrapped it up. Her eyes repeatedly glanced up and looked into East's ebony pair. When she was done and gave it to her husband, her mouth opened to release the word, "Migikai."

"I'm sorry?" East said, catching her word with his keen hearing.

Miyabita blushed, realizing that she had said that out loud. "Forgive me. It's just….you remind me so much of my son."

"Do I?" East said amused. "Where is your son, may I ask?"

"We do not know," Keikan said handing East his purchase. "Dai Kaioshin took him away when he was barely two years old, I'm afraid. The great god seemed to feel he had a hidden power and it needed looking after."

"We haven't seen him since," Miyabita replied. "And seeing you…I thought by chance you were him."

East looked at the two people before him again. If he didn't know better, he too would think he was their son. He could see himself in both of them, especially Miyabita. Her features were so much like his own, but alas, he knew it wasn't possible.

"So what did you buy?" West Kaioshin had joined East at his side and looked over at the boxes. "Those are beautiful," she said to Keikan.

"Thank you," Keikan replied, looking at West and then back at the Kai he too thought could possibly be his lost son. "Well, good day to you," he said to East Kaioshin as he sat down and pretended to busy himself with something under the table.

East nodded and paid his farewells to them both and walked with West Kaioshin over to where North and South were waiting on the street corner.

"What's wrong with you?" West asked as she noticed something was occupying her friend's mind.

"Those people…they seemed so familiar to me. They thought I was their son."

West laughed. "East, you know that's not possible."

"It very well could be for all I know."

"Even your parents could be long gone by now."

East sighed and shrugged at the same time. "You're probably right. Anyway, did you get anything at that perfume place you practically flew into?"

"Mhmm," she said with a smirk. "I'll have to let you smell them when we get home."

"So we're all returning with a souvenir, eh?" North Kaioshin said as he held up his new fishing pole. "A day well spent, I say."

East Kaioshin agreed, but went home to still think about the people he had met back on his home planet.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

East Kaioshin had spent the next several days pondering over whether to ask Dai Kaioshin who his parents were, or perhaps ask him what to make of the people who thought he might have been their son.

And every time he asked himself those questions, he knew what Dai Kaioshin would most likely tell him. "East, you know I cannot reveal your past to you," or "They're most certainly not your parents. You don't need to know what happened to them anyway."

East sighed to himself as he lay on the hill in the back yard of the mansion. There were only a few clouds in the sky today, but other than that it was gorgeous outside, like every day.

"You're not still thinking about those people, are you?"

East turned his head to see West Kaioshin standing over him, blocking the sun from his view. "No, of course not."

"Liar." She sat down next to him, and East sat up out of respect for a lady. "You've been here for three days straight."

"Not straight…" East said quietly.

"I'm sorry, you went inside to eat and sleep." She smiled and tilted her head. "There's nothing you can do about it, you know. Can't anything take your mind off of your past?"

East looked at her sparkling eyes. He had always thought of West Kaioshin as his best friend, but she was so beautiful and caring, (when she wanted to be), that he wished, in a way, they could be more.

"I'm fine," he lied again. "Really I am."

"Don't lie, East Kaioshin," she laughed. "I can see right through that thick head of yours."

"That's comforting," he said. _It's a good thing you can't see everything in this thick head of mine…then you'd know how much I care for you._

"East…" West said quietly. "You know I'm here for you."

East looked at her suspiciously. "I was just curious about those people, that's all. Wouldn't you be?"

"That's not what I'm talking about," she admitted.

East stared at her, not quite sure what to think. He had never seen this side of her. He liked it in a way, but it was almost unfamiliar to hear West Kaioshin sound so helpless and deeply sincere. She usually had a funny way of expressing her emotions, not so seriously like this.

"Then what are you talking about?" He asked finally.

Another bout of silence washed over them and it almost made an uncomfortable feeling lurch through East Kaioshin's stomach. The way West was looking at him straight in the eye, it almost made him feel like they weren't who they were, but young Kais on a romantic picnic, or maybe just taking a walk on the shore of the lake.

East's mind started playing out scenarios in his head, and he tried to push them aside and remind himself that he was the god of the east, not someone trying to make a girl fall in love with him. He had never been in love—heck, he had never had such a feeling like he was having at this very moment as he looked into his best friend's eyes.

East leaned forward only a few inches, but that was close enough to make him realize that he was pushing his luck and that he had no right to think of anything beyond the fact that they were friends, not to mention the highest deities in the universe.

"Go ahead."

East was stolen out of the trance he didn't even realize he was in. He blinked several times and realized that their noses were only inches apart. East backed up a bit and shook his head. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's come over me."

"I said go ahead," West repeated and took that space he had made back, only now their noses were practically touching. "I want you to."

That was enough to urge East Kaioshin to give into his inner thoughts, although his conscience yelled at him that it was wrong. His mouth locked down on hers and his hand crept up to hold the back of her head as he kissed her.

East was losing all logical trains of thought. A wonderful feeling took him over completely; it felt like he was walking on the clouds high above the ground where no one would ever reach him.

His eyes opened for a split second when he realized West was licking his mouth, her hands holding his shoulders tightly, and she leaned closer to him. He wanted to devour her, but that little voice deep inside his brain finally got his attention.

East pulled his head away and held her biceps gently to stop her incase she lunged back at him. "West…I…"

The expression on her face almost made East melt in front of her. He loved her. He knew he did, but he didn't want to admit it to himself. _She's your best friend. Both of you are Kaioshins…you can't be doing this. It's not allowed, for heaven's sake! And where did all of that come from anyway! _

"I know," West said. "It is crazy, but I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry if you…I understand if you want to forget I exist."

East's eyes widened beyond their limits and he shook his head quickly, his thick white hair smacking his face at one point. "No, no! That's not what I meant! West, I'd never even consider something like that." A sincere and angelic smile crept across his lips. "It's just I don't want to get caught. I mean, anyone could see us up here."

West seemed to be surprised, but delighted at what he had just told her. "You're right." She got to her feet and started marching back to the house. "We wouldn't want Dai Kaioshin to know…I mean he'd skin us alive if he found out. So I'll see you later!"

East turned on his legs to watch her jog down the hill and disappear into the side entrance of the grand white house. He felt like smacking his head against a wall at that moment. What did he start? He loved West, but could he possibly love her like that—to risk their position and become exiled from Kaioshin-kai and his happy life as East Kaioshin wasn't worth it, right?

More confused than ever, Kaioshin of the East traced West's footsteps to the house. He needed someone to talk to, but he didn't know where to go. If he asked Dai Kaioshin or even any of the others what they would think or do, he'd be expelled for sure. Asking the servants' his or her opinion was more than wrong; it'd be a big mistake. Too many rumors started up amongst the servants and any slip of information could eventually sound like he had been secretly married, had four kids, and sent them off to boarding schools before anyone could find out.

_Good going, Kaioshin,_ he lectured himself as he entered the mansion. _You've managed to create more difficulties for yourself. When will you stop doing this?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

East Kaioshin was able to avoid everyone he knew for almost a good portion of the day. It wasn't until he finished dinner with the other four Kaioshins that he got caught retreating up the stairs to his bed chambers.

"East Kaioshin, may I have a word with you?"

East slowly turned to face Dai Kaioshin. The mighty deity didn't seem angry, nor did he seem overly serious. However, East had a terrible twisting feeling in his stomach that made him think the heavy Kai had seen what happened on the hill that morning.

"Is there something wrong, my lord?" East asked bowing before Dai Kaioshin once they were in an isolated room.

"Not from my point of view," Dai Kaioshin told him honestly. "I noticed it was you. Something's been troubling you, and I'd like to help."

East stared past Dai Kaioshin's shoulder, as if someone was mimicking to him not to say anything. He figured it was too obvious. He probably had lipstick smeared all over his face, for all he knew.

"Well, there is one thing," East started and then mentally kicked himself. Dai Kaioshin, nor any of the others, was able to read another god's mind. Their mind barriers were too strong to attempt to penetrate, but still East felt uneasy.

"Go on, I'm not going to bite your head off."

East had a small doubt with his master's words, but he started anyway. "The other day when I went to the Kai planet, I met a couple of Kais that seemed so familiar to me." He idly wondered if this was the right course of action, to be telling Dai Kaioshin, of all people. "And it was only a shrug-off in my mind until the woman told me I looked like her son."

"Is that so?" Dai Kaioshin said, his hearty smile never fading for a moment.

"What struck my curiosity even more so was the fact…well, that is to say they told me you took their son from them because you felt he had a special power that couldn't be overlooked. Is that true sir?"

Dai Kaioshin found himself a chair and sat down. He scratched the side of his semi-bald head and then brushed back the poof of gray hair on the top of his cranium. "East Kaioshin, you never cease to amaze me. I suppose it's foolish of me to tell you otherwise. So yes, your assumptions are correct. Those people are your parents."

East could feel his heart skip a beat. He didn't know what to say. He had always wondered where he had come from, who his parents were, what they looked like, but now that he knew, he didn't know what to do with that information.

"You were barely two years old when I took you from them. Your mother was heartbroken, I know," Dai Kaioshin explained sadly. "I wish there would have been another way, but we're not supposed to know our past because we'd be connected with someone personally. That's the reason for us staying alone our whole lives, never taking a soul mate.

"You see, East, if you knew who your parents were before this, you very well could have made it a point to see them. If you knew they were in danger or something could possibly happen to them, you could forget your place in the universe and pay more attention to them. So, naturally if something reckless happened in your quadrant, and you didn't realize it, it could turn out to be a disaster. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes sir," East said. He wondered if Dai Kaioshin could hear his heart pounding against his chest. Had he mentioned the soul mate part because he knew of what happened between him and West that day? Or was it merely a coincidence?

"You still have much to learn, young Kaioshin," the god said finally. "Never fear though. You'll figure everything out soon enough. Life is an open book from which we read and learn from. It just so happens that our life's book never closes until our time is up thousands of years down the road."

East nodded and felt that he should let this subject rest and go to bed for the night. Yet there was that other part of him that begged him to ask permission to visit his parents. They seemed so friendly, yet so helpless. He couldn't even begin to imagine what they felt like when he was taken.

"Dai Kaioshin, I must ask," he began softly and slowly. "Would it hurt to make one visit to them, but not reveal my true identity?"

"If you go see them again, Kaioshin, they will figure out who you are," Dai Kaioshin told him seriously. East nodded and was about to turn away when a chubby hand hooked around his forearm. "Your mother needs to know, though. The passing of your father has left her alone and more than sad. She has nothing left. And I don't think she has much more time with the living."

East Kaioshin could feel someone tugging at him, telling him to get a move on and go see her right away. Then that shock of sadness hit him like a lead ball. "My father…but I just saw him the other day."

"His health wasn't good, my boy," Dai Kaioshin told him. "It never was. I'm surprised he lived this long."

"Then if you would excuse me, sir," East bowed and started for the door. He was thankful that Dai Kaioshin didn't stop him again. He felt that he was racing against the clock, and if he didn't make that deadline, it would be dreadful.

The journey was quick, but finding the right place to be was the hard part. East Kaioshin asked several shop keepers, most of whom were closing up for the night and looking very annoyed that he was bothering them.

Then finally, he met a man that claimed he knew the Toutens very well. He gave East directions, although East knew he was questioning who was so interested. Once thanking the man for his troubles, Kaioshin made a quick appearance at the right house.

He felt foolish standing on the small porch. What would he say to her? He couldn't possibly come out and say mother; such a thing would probably frighten her and he'd never get a chance to talk with her.

He hadn't even realized he had knocked on the door until he had finished doing so and he heard small steps growing closer. Taking a deep breath, he prepared himself for what could happen.

The moment he saw her face, he could tell she had been crying. She looked up at him helplessly, but immediately attempted to wipe her eyes. "I'm sorry, allergies and stuff," she said and welcomed him into her home.

Kaioshin looked around, wondering if this was the same house he had been born in. He followed her into the kitchen, but told her making him a drink wasn't necessary, although she did it anyway.

"My husband would've enjoyed seeing you," she said through sniffles. "Ever since he saw you last week he was set on thinking you were our son."

"Well, honestly ma'am, your son is the reason I'm here," Kaioshin admitted. He kindly thanked her for the hot beverage and she sat down across from him. "Forgive me, I know you just sat down, but would you happen to have a picture of your son?"

"Yes, hold on," Miyabita said and got up to go into the other room. She came back a moment later with a small book. She opened it to the first page and across the top read the name, "Migikai."

"Is this him?" East Kaioshin said smiling, seeing his baby picture. He didn't remember such a full head of hair. Yet, in a way, he could tell that he hadn't changed much at all. She flipped to the next page and there they were him and his parents when they were younger. "He looks just like you," he noted.

"Yes, he did. He had his father's hair…and his spirit."

East could see that this was starting to take its toll on her. "I know this must be hard for you, especially in the wake of losing your husband. But if I had known earlier, I would have made it a point to tell you."

"What are you saying?" Miyabita asked, looking at him longingly.

East swallowed the lump in his throat and looked her directly in the eye. "I know where your son is. I know him very well."

In an instant, Miyabita's dull eyes lit up for probably the first time in twenty years. "Please, tell me where he is? How is he doing? Has he been alright?"

East laughed. "He's fine. He's sitting with you right now."

There was a moment of silence, but East could hear every word her heart spoke. And it was nothing less than pure love and joy. He had known it wouldn't take any convincing to tell her he was Migikai, grown up and now a god; she had known it deep down the day they met.

She reached her hands out to lie on top of his, which rested on the table near the open picture book. "I always knew I'd get a chance to see you again. At least my heart felt so," she said, tears escaping her eyes. "You've grown up so well. You're the handsome young Kai I knew you'd turn out to be."

East Kaioshin could feel himself blushing madly, but the joy he was giving her by just sitting across from her was all he needed right now to be at peace.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The visit with Miyabita lasted longer than East Kaioshin thought it would, but he gladly spent the time. He told her, however, that although he loved her and would think of her, he couldn't stay with her. She understood. He wondered if she really knew who he was, but if she figured it out it wasn't because he told her.

East returned home, his heart feeling lighter and his mind feeling peaceful and easy knowing that he had changed someone's life and made them happy. If Dai Kaioshin was right, she wouldn't be around much longer, but at least she had a chance to see her son again.

East was touched with the story of his parents' lives, especially the joy they felt when he was born. He held her hand the entire time she spoke to him, and he told her that everything turned out all right.

Now he was back on Kaioshin-kai, and there was one more thing he had to fix before he went to bed. And it seemed he wasn't the only one anticipating the visit.

He had made his way down the west wing of the house, where he would find West Kaioshin's bedroom. He knew it was late, but he had to see her. He had to know once and for all that night, if there was anything more than friendship for her in his heart.

That logical part of East's head told him repeatedly that whether there was a deeper love for West or not, they couldn't play out with it. It was the rules. They were Kaioshins, destined to live long lives of guardianship and loneliness in their eager hearts.

By the time he was halfway down the hall, the door to her room opened and she stuck her head out. "Come here, quick. Before someone sees," she whispered loudly to him.

East snuck into her room, but before he could say anything to her, his eyes had to jump ahead and look her over. He had never seen her dressed in anything quite so...breathtaking. She wore only a silky white nightgown that reached the floor. With her white hair, it made her look like an angel.

"West, we need to talk," he said in a hushed voice, but she didn't give him much of a chance to explain himself.

West Kaioshin had made her way over to him and she gently rested her hands on his shoulders, her eyes meeting his. "Do you think anyone would find out?" she asked quietly as she brushed her lips over his ear.

"I…" East was beginning to lose himself again. He held her waist with his hands and brought her closer, which only gave her the urge to kiss him. Their mouths worked with each other and their hands started exploring. East starting pushing her over to the bed and West searched for the knot on his orange sash.

He knew what was going to happen if they kept this up. And now that it had started to lead to it, he didn't know if he wanted it to go on. He would have rather fought the strongest enemy in the universe at that moment if he didn't have to go through with what he knew he had to tell her before it was too late and someone regretted something later on.

"West," he said into her mouth, but she hadn't heard him. Her mouth trailed kisses along his chin, jaw, and down his neck, but finally she heard his plea for her to stop.

They had ended up with East lying on her bed, with her legs straddling his waist. The moment she stopped, she fell off to sit next to him and East brought himself to sit up. "West, we shouldn't be doing this. It's not right." He looked at her, and to his astonishment, she didn't look like she was ready to burst into tears. "Don't take it wrong though! You're a fantastic person! And I do love you, but you're my best friend and well—"

"Its too weird for best friends to be acting like this," she finished for him. "I know East. I guess we both were just getting caught up in the moment. I'm glad you said something though first. Because knowing me—"

"You would've let it gone all the way and regretted it later," this time finishing her sentence. She nodded. "Well, at least that's settled."

East got off the bed and started making his way towards the door. "East…" He turned around to face her and she had followed him so she was only a foot away. Her face was flushed with pink and her eyes sparkled like they usually did. "Just one more kiss….goodnight?"

East didn't answer, but his expression was enough to tell her yes. The kiss was calm and graceful and longer than he thought it would or even should have lasted. When she pulled away, she said goodnight as if expecting him to leave.

"West," he said turning back. "You're not mad at me, are you?"

West Kaioshin laughed. "Mad at you? Of course not, silly. But get some rest. You look tired."

East nodded and disappeared from her room through the door. He slyly made his way back, passing a servant who looked at him with that question of, "why were you down there?" on her face.

He didn't care. They could think what they want, but he knew that nothing could be proven. He had a good feeling that West would never tell anyone about their short-lived affair, even to South Kaioshin, who she confided everything to.

Before going to bed, East Kaioshin stood outside on his balcony, looking up at the night sky. Every moon in the luscious navy ceiling of the planet shined like a silver coin and every star flickered like the flame of a candle. It had turned out to be a good night, and although he hadn't had many troubles in his life, he felt like every opened story in his life had been finished and closed.

East looked from each moon and then into the direction of the Kai planet, which he could see as the smallest circle in the night sky. He wondered what life would bring him next and what the outcome would be.

The next thousand years would be simple enough for East Kaioshin, having only to deal with on major crisis in his eastern quadrant of the universe, which he would handle with little stress and solve the matter before it erupted into an all out war between the races of six planets. Little did he know, however, that his own personal life was about to change forever by the time he turned 1,042.


	8. Chapter 8

_Part 2_

_Chapter 8_

East Kaioshin walked along the water front of Lake Eternity, the lake a mile in front of the large, white mansion on Kaioshin-kai. It had been nearly three hundred years to the day since the racial war between the plants Gerbatra, Centra, Drakentro, Orlintori, Setrutic and Soriean broke out into a space war that could have destroyed an entire galaxy, which of course would have killed millions of innocent people that didn't even live on any of those planets.

And since then, life had been quiet and peaceful once again. Dai Kaioshin had expressed his delight several times since then at the miraculous work East had done to stop the six races from destroying themselves.

It was really simple, now that he thought of it. Though he was sure if he had told himself back then he probably would've thought he were crazy. In order to stop the war, he had to summon all six guardians of the planet; well, rather say five since the sixth was killed before he could arrive. Once he had them all in one spot and silenced them from arguing bitterly between themselves like they were schoolchildren, he was able to design a truce that would ultimately leave the disaster at peace. It was, after all, their bickering over who-knows-what that kept the war going. As soon as that stopped, they were able to stop all the armies from flying out into space and attempting to blow off more segments of the opposing planets.

It had been tiresome and his nerves had been on edge the entire time, but it was over and he was glad of it. Never again did he want to go through something like that. It would figure he was the only one that had such a problem in the past thousand years.

So here he was, East Kaioshin, now finding a nice relaxing spot under a tree to take a nap. That morning he had seen one of the servants crying, but they refused to tell him why. He knew, however from reading her mind that Arden, another servant that had been working on Kaioshin-kai for nearly ten years, had started to harass and abuse her. Unfortunately, with no proof, nothing could be done, and Arden knew it.

East had to laugh, though, when he was trying to make her feel better and she looked at him like he was some knight in shinning armor. He knew several of the female servants admired him from afar, but after West Kaioshin, he didn't think he could let himself be intertwined with someone else.

-.-.-

Dinner started at six o'clock, like it did every night, and East Kaioshin sat next to West like he did every night. It was the same thing over and over again. Soon the servants would individually bring in the meals, come back again to clean it up, bring out dessert, and come out once again to clear the table.

Honestly, East pitied them. He couldn't think of any job worse than picking up a mess after someone. Not that the Kaioshins were sloppy and uncaring about their servants; it was just the thought that they fussed over him so much. He had gotten used to it by now, but there was still that thought of why these people volunteered their lives to work like that.

Of course; now he remembered. The immediate family of a servant that works on Kaioshin-kai is guaranteed life treatments; meaning fathers, mothers, sisters and brothers can receive health care, never have to pay for food or anything for that matter as long as their relative worked for the gods.

West Kaioshin gently jabbed East in the side and leaned over. "Do you know what they're serving us tonight?"

East shook his head. "No clue."

Their answer soon came, though, when the doors to the kitchen opened and six servants walked out, each holding a dish filled with food. East Kaioshin wished they wouldn't pile it up so high because he usually had a hard time finishing it. For Dai Kaioshin, North Kaioshin, and South Kaioshin, well that was a different story. He swore they sucked in air and the food went with it.

The only thing different tonight were the people serving. There were two new servants amongst the group, and one caught East Kaioshin's attention immediately. He had never seen someone so breathtakingly beautiful; not even West Kaioshin.

His eyes caught her own emerald green ones, and she looked away quickly. East couldn't help himself look her over as she set down North Kaioshin's plate directly across from him. Semi-curly deep purple hair hung to her shoulders, half pulled up onto her head making it look very thick. Her skin was a fair peach, much like West Kaioshin's, but it looked as smooth as porcelain.

The servant girl left with the others in the formation they arrived, and East let her slip his mind as he started his meal. It wasn't his favorite, consisting of a steak, vegetable, and the cook's "secret Kai dish" but he ate it without a fuss.

After dinner, East left the room with everyone else as usual. As he turned to go up the large split staircase, he noticed something different sitting on the table on the landing. "I've never seen an arrangement like that before," he said viewing the large vase of flowers, which looked to have been individually placed so each different color wasn't next to the same thing.

"I saw one of the new servants working on it this morning," North Kaioshin replied as he started up the staircase. "She did a nice job, don't you think?"

"She did indeed," East agreed, wondering if it was the same girl that he made eye contact with during dinner.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Every night East Kaioshin watched this young Kai girl bring out the food with the other servants, and every night she looked at him and turned away like he was forbidden fruit. He hadn't the heart to see what she was thinking, but he did wonder and had come close to reading her mind several times.

The only thing he wanted to do was meet her and learn her name. Yet every time he hoped to bump into her around the house, there was no sign of her. Each day the flowers in the vase on the landing were changed and each day it was a different arrangement, yet no matter when he tried, he never knew who was working on it.

But East finally had his chance when he was coming down the stairs after sleeping in later than he normally did. Walking down the stairs at a quick pace, not wanting to miss breakfast, he hadn't even realized that the youthful servant girl was on the landing, fixing her daily arrangement. The outcome had been a shoulder to shoulder crash, causing the vase to go flying off the table, resulting in water, flowers, and broken china everywhere.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry, your lordship," she said hastily and began to pick up the mess. "I'll have it fixed up in a jiffy." East Kaioshin laughed and knelt down to help her. "Your highness, don't worry about it. It was my doing."

"Don't be silly, I was the one hurrying down the stairs and paying no attention." At the same time, both stood up, each with an armful of flowers. "I hope I didn't totally ruin the flowers on you. I do enjoy the arrangements you come up with."

"You do?" the girl asked.

Now East Kaioshin had a chance to see this girl up close. She was no taller than he was, and her eyes seemed a brighter green than he had noticed before. There was something about her that made him do a double-take every time, and he wasn't quite sure what it was.

"What's your name?" He asked finally, not wanting to miss out on the opportunity he had been waiting for.

"Sabrina, sir," she said. "I know it's not a Kai name, but my mother found it in a book of foreign names."

"I think it suits you well," East replied softly. He snapped his fingers and a new vase appeared in his hands. He set in down on the table and looked at her with sleek black eyes. "I'll send for someone to help you with the water and broken pieces."

"Oh, that's alright, I'll manage," Sabrina replied and began to pick up the broken pieces with her hands.

East Kaioshin, though, had luckily seen another servant coming out of the library. "Sashay, be so kind as to assist Sabrina." And with that he left, trying not to look behind him, although he knew both girls were watching him depart.

At breakfast, East Kaioshin received some disturbing news that he hadn't expected to wake up to.

"His name is Bibidi and he's a powerful wizard from the southern quadrant," Dai Kaioshin explained with South Kaioshin nodding. "At first I thought he'd disappear like wizards before him had, but for the past year he's been only growing more meddlesome."

"What is he doing?" North Kaioshin asked between sipping his juice.

"Bibidi has created a monster with power beyond compare. There's no reason why he did such a thing, except that he wants to see the entire universe under his control," Dai Kaioshin told them.

"I've seen Majin Buu," South Kaioshin said. "I watched him destroy one of the smaller planets in my quadrant last night. He's a terrible little creature that has no feelings or conscience. Bibidi created him to kill and destroy, and from what I see, there's no stopping him."

"There has to be some way," East said looking from Kai to Kai. "We can't let this Bibidi take over the universe."

"And we won't," Dai Kaioshin said. "As soon as we find a weakness in this terror, he'll be dealt with."

"So let's go!" West Kaioshin said pounding a fist onto the table. "We can start now, and by the end of the week he can be destroyed."

Dai Kaioshin shook his head. "I'm afraid it's not that simple, West Kaioshin. Bibidi does not unleash Majin Buu every minute of the day. He'll destroy two planets perhaps, and then Bibidi seals him inside a ball where he'll lie dormant until he is ready to release him."

"Dai Kaioshin, how long have you known about this Majin Buu?" North asked humbly.

"For some time I've known about his creation. But the planets he was destroying were not inhabited. I didn't think it was possible for anyone to even step foot on those planets, but Buu did and blew them apart with a single wave of a finger."

The group was silent, and East could tell that West had no desire to finish her breakfast. A terror like this had to be stopped, but if he was that powerful that even Dai Kaioshin was skeptical, it had to be bad.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

East Kaioshin had spent the remainder of the day sitting in his room and looking through the eastern universe with his crystal ball. When he had finished the third sweep over every galaxy and every planet within it, he felt a sigh of relief come over him. Majin Buu hadn't touched his quadrant…at least not yet.

Leaving his crystal ball in his room behind him, East Kaioshin wondered outside to the lake, where he knew he could find at least some peace and hopefully catch up on the book he had started the day before.

Only when he arrived at the lake, he had found that his spot under the tree was already being occupied. "I see you enjoy sitting here as much as I do," he said when he saw the bush of purple hair.

Sabrina jumped, not having realized that East Kaioshin was there. She started to get to her feet to bow and give up her seat, but Kaioshin held up his hand to stop her. "I don't mind sharing the spot. The planet is big enough for the both of us," he joked.

Sabrina gave a shy smile and let her self lean back against the tree. Kaioshin knew she didn't know what to say to him—not that he really knew what to say to her either. But he attempted to start somewhere. "Is there something bothering you?" He asked finally, seeing her look of anxiety.

Sabrina's green eyes darted over to him and she quickly shook her head and gave a stuttered, "N-no, sir."

East smiled. "I too like to come here, though, to get away from the hassles of life. I don't know what the others have told you, but sometimes being a god isn't as easy as it may seem." He looked over at her, seeing that she listened contently and hung on his every word. "Arden can be a pain and very demanding sometimes, Sabrina, but you have to learn to ignore him. Don't let him get to you."

Sabrina's eyes widened and she began to blush uncontrollably. "They said you could read someone's mind, but…well, I never thought you'd read mine."

"You're mind is like an open book begging to be read," he said lightly. "But don't let that discourage you. You have a pure heart Sabrina."

"Thank you," she said quietly and stood up. "I should go."

East got to his feet as well and bowed respectively. His face smirked when he saw the confusion on her face. "I was taught to always be polite to a lady," he added with a wink.

Once Sabrina was gone, East sat down and opened his book to where he left off the day before. He must have read two paragraphs before his eyes closed and he fell into a light sleep. If it wasn't for West Kaioshin's hysterical laughing, he probably would've slept longer.

East opened his eyes to see North Kaioshin cursing up a storm with his fishing pole. The fish he had almost caught not only chewed the cord, but by some miracle it managed to snap it back up at North Kaioshin, causing it to crack in half.

East shook his head with a smile, knowing only someone like North could have such a thing happen to him. "Yet another day on Kaioshin-kai," he said to himself as he stood up and stretched. As he turned his head towards the mansion, he saw someone casually walking around.

He had hoped for another opportunity to talk to Sabrina, and he felt this was his chance. Although he had tried to take his time, East Kaioshin found that his feet carried him quite quickly to Sabrina as she stopped in the back gardens and sat down on a stone bench.

"So we meet again," he said softly, hoping not to startle her again. Unfortunately his efforts had been futile and she jumped to her feet, bowing immediately. "Sabrina, please. I'm not much of a fan for those bows."

"Well, Cilla told me that we must bow every time we see any one of the gods," she told him.

"Yes, that's what you're supposed to do," East admitted. "So let's make a deal. If it's just you and me, don't worry about the bow; only do it if someone else is present."

"Alright," she said, unsure of his sweet attitude towards her.

"Mind if I join you?" East asked, receiving a nod for an answer. He sat down, although she scooted over to the edge so they wouldn't be sitting directly next to each other. It was then that he felt he was making her uncomfortable.

Standing up to leave, he noticed that Sabrina was watching his every move. "I completely forget to do something. I'll see you later, Sabrina." As he walked away, he couldn't help but glance over his shoulder as he rounded the corner of the house, and as he expected, her eyes had been following him.

East smiled to himself and went inside, going to the library and finding a comfortable position on the large sofa seat.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eventually, Sabrina had become more comfortable with East Kaioshin's kindness. He finally was able to act normally around her, knowing now that she no longer thought that he wanted her for one reason.

"I assure you, I'm not that type of person," he had said.

"I understand, Master East," she returned with a smile. "Its just…some people here aren't as respectful as you are, even in your position."

"My position?" East laughed.

"Well, your godliness, I mean, you're one of the greatest people in the universe and you don't act like it. I mean, well not in a bad way, but you're so nice and kind and stuff…I mean…"

"Sabrina, you're confusing yourself," East said with a gentle laugh. "I know what you're trying to say, though. And thank you."

Sabrina's cheeks turned a rosy red, and she looked away from his gaze. Instead, she watched a few birds on the water and hugged her knees.

"You know, I never had a chance to ask you why you chose to come here," East told her.

Sabrina shrugged. "Well, it was the only thing I could think of to do at the time. My father passed away, and my mother is very sick. I was a drink server at a buffet, but that wasn't enough to pay the doctor visits. So I came here."

"Do you like it here?" He asked, hoping that answer would be a yes.

"Honestly, I was a little scared at first," she told him. "I didn't know anyone, and I was afraid that if I made any mistake they'd toss me out."

East shook his head. "We wouldn't do that to you," he said.

Sabrina smiled. "It's been better since I've been talking to you." Sabrina made a sudden gasp, shocked that she had told him that.

"It's alright," he said. "I'm honored. As long as you're happy, that's all I care about."

"You're so sweet, Master East," she commented.

"Kaioshin."

"What?"

"I don't mind if you call me Kaioshin. Technically that's my name. East is just a title to separate me from the others."

"I couldn't do that…I mean it's not proper. I'm only a servant, after all."

Kaioshin looked at her, knowing his expression would tell her that he meant what he said. "I want you to. It'll be a nice change. Besides, if we're to have these talks, then why not do it on a name-to-name basis?"

"Alright then," said Sabrina, her smile reappearing. "I'll try not to forget."

"I don't think you will," he told her.

Sabrina wasn't sure what to say to his remark, but the sound of Cilla calling for her through one of the second floor windows caused her to jump to her feet. "Oh no, I forgot I promised to do Sashay's chores!"

"Why her chores?"

"She's not feeling well, and I promised her as a favor," Sabrina told him. "Oh, she's going to have my head that they're not done!"

"Sabrina, don't worry about it. Cilla won't say anything if I take the blame."

"Kaioshin, sir, I can't let you take the blame for my carelessness."

Kaioshin put a hand on her shoulder. "Yes you can. It's clearly my fault. Tell Cilla that you were talking to me, and I promise she'll leave you alone."

"Well, if you're sure." Sabrina started walked down the bricked path to the back door. "I'll see you later then?"

"Of course," Kaioshin replied and watched her leave.

He didn't know what it was about her that he was attracted to. He hated the fact that people liked certain people on looks alone, but he knew he adored her appearance. It wasn't just that, however. Never in his life did he find it comfortable or even easy to talk to someone other than his fellow gods who didn't treat him like they had to worship every moment they were in his presence as if it were a joke.

East Kaioshin remembered how he felt when he kissed West Kaioshin like it was yesterday. His stomach had turned every moment he touched her and his heart raced with the moment of the kiss.

What East was trying to figure out was why he felt the same feeling around Sabrina when he had never even laid a hand on her shoulder. _Have I fallen in love with her?_ He asked himself as he opened his eyes and snapped his fingers for his book to appear.

After sitting out in the garden long after Sabrina left, Kaioshin felt it was time for him to go inside and ready himself for dinner. It was then something caught his attention—and it wasn't for the good. He heard cries for help, and a muffled scream coming from down the hall across from the east wing.

No matter who it was, they had to be helped, but he feared it was Sabrina. And his guess was right. He immediately barged through the door and was astounded at the sight he saw. Arden had pushed Sabrina to the bed in the room and was frantically trying to ripe her clothes off and at the same time trying to kiss her.

Kaioshin grabbed the back of Arden's neck and threw him across the room. Arden's body had cracked the wall from the force the god had used to toss him and he slid down to the floor.

Sabrina hadn't realized East Kaioshin had appeared, but she was more than grateful for what he did. She cuddled herself up on the pillows against the headboard of the bed and tried to hold her ripped clothes over her.

"You're Excellency, this isn't what it looked," Arden started, obviously trying to make a quick recovery after having the wind knocked out of it.

"Don't start with me," East Kaioshin spat back at him. "I will not tolerate such disobedience and disrespect on this planet."

"Sir, if you'd let me explain—"

"Silence!" Kaioshin yelled, causing even Sabrina to wince at his harshness. "You have until dawn to be off Kaioshin-kai. If I ever see you not only near this girl, but anywhere near this house ever again, you will wish you never stepped foot here in the first place. Do you understand me?"

Arden cracked his neck as he stood up, staring at Sabrina the entire time.

"Look at _me_ when I'm speaking to you!" Kaioshin yelled once again. "Do you understand what I have just said?"

"Yeah, I get you," he said as he started to leave the room. "You want her for yourself, don't you? And you know damn well she'll bow down to your feet. The great god of the east always gets what he wants, doesn't he? Isn't that right Sabrina?"

"You have just decreased your packing time until sunset tonight. And I mean business," Kaioshin added more calmly, although he could still feel his blood boiling and rushing through every vein in his body.

"You'll regret it one day," he muttered as he stared East Kaioshin down with his tiny eyes.

Finally, Arden left, glancing once more at Sabrina, who turned her head and looked at the comforter on the bed. It was over. And the moment the despicable Kai had left, Sabrina broke down in tears.

Kaioshin's nerves settled down and he quickly sat down next to her, putting his arm around her shoulder, attempting to cover up her cold skin with her torn blouse. "Its alright, he's not coming back," he said softly, his mellow voice returning.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to cry," Sabrina sniffed as she used her thumb to catch one of her falling tears.

"You have every right to cry," Kaioshin cooed as he hugged her, bringing her head to rest on his chest and let his vest catch her tears. Seeing her cry practically broke his heart, and it was then that he realized he _was_ in love with her. Although he didn't want to think of the consequences of loving a servant, he couldn't let that cloud his mind with the matter at hand.

Sabrina had clung to him, crying softly into his chest, apologizing over and over for no reason. "I was so scared…"

"I know. I know," he repeated.

After several minutes, Sabrina sat up and dried her eyes with the back of her hand. "I'm alright, really I am. Thank you, Kaioshin. If it weren't for you…I don't even want to think what would have happened."

"I couldn't let anything happen to my girl, now could I?" After letting such words out, he quickly thought of something to cover it up before he gave her the wrong idea. "I've grown quite fond of our little afternoon chats."

After that, Kaioshin knew he had better leave before he inserted another foot into his mouth. But as he stood up, he surprised even himself when he kissed her forehead. Sabrina looked up at him with wet eyes, but he could feel that she was better.

"Go clean yourself up," he told her. "I'll have someone bring you dinner. Do not worry about anything else tonight. Everything you have to do will be taken care of."

"Oh, Kaioshin, I couldn't possibly—"

"You deserve it after this terrible ordeal. I'm sorry that it had to happen in the first place." With that, he walked out of the room and headed down towards the kitchen. All of the cooks stopped what they were doing and bowed at the sudden visit from East Kaioshin. "Sabrina is to have the rest of the night off after a crisis. See to it that Arden leaves the planet by sunset. And I'd greatly appreciate it if one of you brought her a warm meal."

Kaioshin returned to his room soon after. The emotions he had felt for West were nothing like what he felt for Sabrina. He had thought perhaps it was just the beauty he saw in her, but it wasn't just physical attraction. Sabrina was the kindest person he had ever met—more so than any of the other Kaioshins.

_You're digging yourself a nice twenty-foot grave, East Kaioshin_, he told himself as he went into the bathroom to wash for dinner.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

If finding Arden attempting to rape Sabrina the night before wasn't bad enough, the next morning would finally destroy the peaceful streak East Kaioshin had been feeling for several years now.

He had woken up three hours earlier than his usual rising time when he heard screams coming from nowhere. He had jumped up in bed and discovered that everything on Kaioshin-kai was normal.

Getting up and forgetting about everything else for the time being, Kaioshin summoned his crystal ball to show him Majin Buu. The screams he had heard were not in a dream; they were very much real. Majin Buu was turning hundreds of people into running bodies of fire, buildings were being destroyed, and people were being terrorized before they died.

And it was all happening on Gerbatra, one of the very planets he had saved only hundreds of years before. His worst nightmare had come true. He was being forced to watch the death and destruction of an entire civilization, and he was powerless to stop it.

In an instant, right before his very eyes, the crystal ball shattered, pieces of glass flying everywhere. He had shielded his eyes and went unscathed from the sudden burst of glass, but he knew why it had happened. Majin Buu had blown up the planet Gerbatra.

"Damn it!" Kaioshin swore as he pounded his fist on the table. He knew it was only a matter of time before the next planet was gone.

Even a long hot shower wasn't enough to relax even a third of Kaioshin's body. He felt helpless. He didn't know what to do. He had heard the stories of Bibidi and Majin Buu from Dai Kaioshin, but now it was real in his quadrant as well.

"How long will this go on?" He asked no one as he dressed himself. Once dressed in his everyday attire, he went back over to the table where shattered fragments of his crystal ball still lay. He waved his hand over the surface of table and another ball appeared.

He feared what he would see when he summoned the image, but he had to know. He held his breath as the entire eastern quadrant appeared as a tiny 3D map-like image inside the crystal ball.

And it was just as feared. Four planets from the galaxy closest to the southern quadrant had been hit, and two planets, including Gerbatra, in the middle were completely gone. Yet, he was forced to rub his eyes to make sure he was seeing things correctly. Half of a planet next to where Gerbatra had been was floating out of its orbit.

Kaioshin hadn't even thought about what the others would think when he wasn't at breakfast. He had to see if there were any survivors. He teleported himself to the crescent-shaped planet and was torn at the devastation he saw.

Smoldering buildings lay ruined on burned soil. The smell of corpses littered the air. Personal belongings lay scattered on the streets. And what hurt East Kaioshin the most was a small child draped over a bench like he had been a rag doll.

"Majin Buu…." He muttered between clenched teeth.

There had been no point on staying. He felt no life force anywhere on what was left of the planet. These people had been a peaceful race, never a war in their history. The inhabitants had gotten along with everyone, and the thought of all of those innocent men, women, and children slain for the pure joy of it all disgusted the god.

When he returned home, he hadn't stayed around the grounds of the mansion. Instead, he flew to the other side of the planet to where he wouldn't be disturbed until someone had realized he was there. He sat himself on top of a hill and meditated, trying hard to think of a solution to this disaster.

He hadn't known how long he had been sitting in the same position since he arrived on the hill, but a warm hand rested on his shoulder and brought him back to his senses. East looked up to see the friendly eyes of West Kaioshin.

West sat down next to him and looked straight ahead to where he had been staring. "I heard what happened," she said softly. "I'm sorry, East."

"More planets were lost in my quadrant than South's, and all I did was sit there and watch it all happen," East said, trying to keep his emotions in tact, especially in front of West.

"You couldn't do anything," she said. "We're trying to find a solution, but it's going to take some time."

"And what happens to those people who die during that time! Tell them in advance that we're sorry, but they'll have to die because we haven't figured anything out yet? That's not acceptable, West! It can't be this way!"

West didn't respond at first. She wanted to let him get it all out. And she knew that he had once he took a deep breath. "Look, I'm sorry," he apologized. "It's just…I can't stand seeing innocent people die without mercy."

"I know," she said. She put her arms around him and gave him a comforting hug. "Dai Kaioshin has locked himself up in his study all morning. He's trying to figure out a way where we could all trap Majin Buu and defeat him."

For a long time, they sat in silence, each thinking of possibilities, and each wondering what would happen next.

"East…you don't think that Majin Buu could come here, do you?"

East Kaioshin looked up slowly at West. For the first time in his life, he saw fear in her eyes. He had been wondering the same thing, although he had told himself it weren't possible. "I don't think so," he said, although he didn't know for sure.

"I hope not," she said looking up at the sky. "I don't want to even try to think of what would happen if Bibidi brought him here."

"I'll protect you," he said. "As much to my ability, I'll always be there for you."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Not having any breakfast was taking its toll on Kaioshin by the middle of the afternoon. He had foolishly skipped lunch and now he was suffering for it. His stomach gurgled loudly at him and he knew by the time dinner rolled around he wouldn't even feel like eating because he would be so hungry.

After eating two sandwiches and drinking the homemade punch Cilla gave him, East Kaioshin pulled up the book he had been trying to read for weeks now. He slowly made his way across the front yard and over the hill to the lake.

Finding his favorite tree and sitting himself beneath it, East opened his book, but couldn't bring himself to read a single word beyond the page number. His gaze rested on the still water and his mind floated with a leaf he had watched fall from the tree.

"Are you alright?"

Kaioshin looked up, broken out of his daze and glad of it when he saw Sabrina's gentle face. "Please, sit down," he offered and scooted over as a gesture of welcome.

"You didn't answer my question," Sabrina joked as she took a spot on the grass next to him. She had grown much more comfortable with him now, especially since the previous night when he had saved her from a terrible fate.

"Too much has happened today for me to be alright, I'm afraid," admitted the god. "But I'll be fine. How are you feeling?"

"I'm good," she replied truthfully. "I'd like to thank you again for what you did for me. I'll be forever grateful."

Kaioshin didn't respond, but instead let himself get lost in the shimmering pool of green in her eyes. "You're beautiful Sabrina."

Sabrina looked away while blushing. She had been told that before, but for some reason it had meant more coming from Kaioshin, and he knew it.

"Forgive me. I just had to tell you before I didn't have the courage to do so again."

"I don't know what to say besides thank-you, Kaioshin." She gave him a pearly white smile. "You know, you're a great guy. I've never met someone who hasn't let his job go to his head—not in a bad way, at least."

Kaioshin chuckled lightly. Then he began to stare at her again. "Sabrina…." His mind told him no not again, but his heart urged him to go on. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he continued; "Would you…let me…kiss you?"

There had been a pause; a very long and worrisome pause. Then Sabrina's head nodded and she let out a meek, "Okay."

Kaioshin took a deep breath and then leaned over, watching her eyes until their lips met. His eyes closed and his mouth took over, kissing her as gently as he could, feeling his heart flutter when he felt her kiss him back.

He didn't want to push his luck. So, with his brain now asking him, "Why did you stop you fool?" Kaioshin released her and backed away a few inches. His hand reached up and raked his fingers through the hair on the side of her head, avoiding the part that was pulled back with a ribbon.

Before either of them knew it, their mouths connected again, as if they were two magnets attracted to the each other. Kaioshin used the hand tangled in the curls of her purple hair to pull her toward him and she automatically put her hand on the side of his face.

But Sabrina surprised Kaioshin when she backed away and looked at the lake. "I can't," she said softly.

East Kaioshin felt his heart shatter, like the crystal ball had earlier that morning. Sabrina turned to him and he caught sight of a tear running down her cheek. "I know about you and West Kaioshin."

"You do?" Kaioshin asked appalled. He hadn't thought that anyone knew about them. It had been so long ago, and the servants that worked for the Kaioshins back then were no longer in existence. "Sabrina, I can explain about that."

"You don't have to, Kaioshin. I know that if you're caught with me like this then you'll be in trouble in more ways than one. I don't want that to happen. And I'm okay with it."

"Sabrina, please, let me tell you," Kaioshin tried to get out, but she had stood up and started to leave.

"I have to go!" She called as she jogged back to the house.

East Kaioshin let his head lean back and thump against the trunk of the tree. He thought he had been doing the right thing by letting himself go lose and let his heart lead instead of that little logical side of his brain. "Such a fool," he muttered softly and closed his eyes, remembering the kiss he had just shared with the first girl he ever considered loving.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** Honestly I'm surprised at the rate of speed at which I'm getting these chapters out. I guess it really helps when they've been sitting on your computer, taking up space for so long. I'm not a complete fan of this chapter, but its part of the story. You may think that I'm moving things along quite quickly, but I'll have to admit that I'm a lazy writer ;) At least I was when I wrote this….yet I'm not doing much to fix this stuff now. Although I will say that before I post the chapter I have reread it…good thing too 'cause I've found some rather interesting typos ;)

* * *

_Chapter 11_

Dinner hadn't been easy that night for East Kaioshin. In fact, it had been pure torture when the meals were brought out and the normally pleasant gaze he would get from Sabrina hadn't been there. He had glanced up to see if she was looking at him when she put North Kaioshin's plate on the table, but instead she had adverted her eyes in another direction entirely.

East had hoped that if he lingered around the dining hall once everyone had left that perhaps Sabrina would've come out to talk to him when she was done cleaning up. When she hadn't, he slowly strolled towards the parlor, where he decided to try to finish that book.

Unfortunately, those plans he had made were quickly tossed when a servant came bowing up to him. "Master East Kaioshin," he said slowly and very softly. "Lord Dai Kaioshin has requested you join him in the study."

East sighed and nodded. "Thank you." He passed by the servant and changed his destination to the study, where he soon found the others gathered inside.

"Good; now that we are all here, I can begin," Dai Kaioshin started. "Majin Buu has been released once again."

"So soon?" West Kaioshin asked. "He had just been put to rest."

"I know," Dai Kaioshin replied. "But Bibidi has moved him to the northern quadrant. North Kaioshin made a trip to the planet we sensed him at."

"I couldn't have left there any sooner," North added. "I didn't see him, but the power I felt was enormous. I've never felt something so terribly mighty and evil."

"The devastation he leaves is disastrous and disgusting," East added.

"It is," agreed Dai Kaioshin. "But he has taken a galaxy."

"An entire galaxy this time!" South Kaioshin asked standing up quickly. "In such little time?"

"It was monstrous," North said shaking his head. "There's nothing worse than sitting behind and watching planets becoming bits of dust in the airless space."

East Kaioshin agreed quietly to himself. He wondered what else could possibly happen between now and the time he went to bed. He was overly tired, and depressed on top of that. If only he hadn't made such a fool of himself in front of Sabrina, perhaps he would be better able to take the thoughts of Majin Buu.

Yet with Sabrina in the back of his mind, East Kaioshin was beginning to think that life was going to be downhill from there.

"East," West jabbed him. "Are you alright?"

East looked up and nodded. "I'm fine."

"I've been thinking this over for some time now," Dai Kaioshin started again. "I'm afraid the only thing I could come up with was combining all of our powers."

"Do you think it's possible to defeat him?" North asked. East could see how troubled he was after seeing the devastation in his own quadrant.

"We can only hope," the great god replied. "It's still on the verge of decision whether we should ask for the help of the other Kais in the lower regions of Other World."

"Would they be strong enough?" West asked quietly, knowing that they, the Kaioshins, were much more powerful.

"Every little bit helps," Dai Kaioshin told her. "If they could assist in any way, then so be it."

East Kaioshin sat quietly for the next hour listening to the words of his friends. He wondered if it was possible to stop Buu. What he feared even more, however, was the thought if Bibidi lost control of Buu completely. Then what would become of the universe?

After the meeting had ended, it was late. East Kaioshin was more than ready to rest his mind and body by the time the meeting was over. At first, a nice hot bath sounded good and extremely tempting, but after yawning several times during the walk up the stairs, he decided against it.

Approaching the corridor of his bedroom, he took a double take at something he thought he saw. When nothing moved in the slightest, he figured it was his worn out mind playing tricks on him. However, when he opened the door, he felt the life energy of someone else inside. No one was allowed in the gods' rooms.

For a moment Kaioshin wondered who would possibly sneak around his room; then he felt exactly who it was. He smiled to himself, knowing now that this person ended up inside by accident.

"Sabrina, you may come out now," he said softly, standing by a cushiony chair and ataman near the center of the room.

For a moment there was stillness and silence. Then one of the closet doors began to open slowly and a body stepped out.

Sabrina slowly closed the door behind her, her eyes fixed on the floor, and her hands behind her back. "Forgive me," she said in a very hushed voice. "I know I must be punished."

Kaioshin raised his white eyebrows and then chuckled. "Punished? Why would I have you punished?"

"Because servants are not allowed in a these rooms," she replied softly.

Kaioshin gave a gentle smile as he walked over to her. Using two fingers, he lifted her chin up and their eyes met. "I'm sure you have a reasonable explanation," he said just as softly as her voice had spoken.

Sabrina took her eyes away from his and looked at the small yellow ball that hung from one of his ears. "I…I wanted to apologize for the way I acted today. I came down here, and I was going to knock on the door, but then I heard someone coming…and I came in here because I didn't know it was you."

Kaioshin listened, his eyes looking over her now rosy-colored face. He could feel the tension in her heart, seeing that she was afraid she was in a heap of trouble.

"I'm sorry. I was wrong."

With a smile, he asked, "Sorry for which part?"

Sabrina looked up at him a little perplexed, wondering if he was joking or serious.

"You said you came to apologize," Kaioshin told her after realizing his previous statement hadn't been put very well.

Sabrina looked away again, and if he wasn't mistaken, he thought he saw a trickle of water run along the bottom lids of her eyes. "I acted against my heart and your kind gesture," she said. "Kaioshin, I didn't want to leave you sitting there like I did. I was just…" her voice trailed off.

"You were just what?" Kaioshin urged, his voice barely a whisper.

"I don't want you to get into trouble."

With a slow shake of his head, Kaioshin took her hand and brought it up to his lips; he placed a small kiss on the top of her knuckles and looked at her face while doing so. "I can understand why you did what you did," he replied. "The rumor of West Kaioshin and me didn't take long to start up; although I'm surprised it did seeing that it was such a short connection."

Sabrina looked at her hand as he held it. His hands were smaller than other male hands she had seen, but they looked soft and gentle. She assumed he could hear her heart pounding in her chest, although she wondered if his was acting the same way.

"For my own curiosity's sake, what is the latest rumor of my affair with West?"

Sabrina blushed madly, afraid to speak up. "You and Lady West Kaioshin are intense lovers and presumably had a child that was well hidden and shipped off to live with another family."

Kaioshin couldn't suppress the laughter that emitted from his chest. "I'm sorry," he said calming himself down quickly. "It strikes me on how a story is stretched."

"I don't understand."

Kaioshin chuckled lightly as he led Sabrina over to the cushiony chair. He let her sit down on the chair itself, and placed himself on the edge of the ataman. "Sabrina, let me clear the rumor up to the truth. West and I were never intense lovers. I never even shared a room with my friend in the 1,042 years I've known her. We shared a kiss here and there, and that's the extent of it."

He could feel that tension in her spirit weaken and her face seemed to hold a much lighter expression now. "West and I are good friends," he said. "Best friends, if you want to say that, but nothing more. I promise you that."

There was a moment of silence, where Kaioshin knew Sabrina was thinking everything over. Yet her next question came as a surprise to him. "Then if you don't mind me asking, why have you shown interest in me? I'm not nearly as pretty or smart as West Kaioshin."

"You are prettier than the night sky and the many exotic planets I've ever seen in my life," he said. "No one has ever treated me as a normal Kai like you have. I know I can talk to you without you wanting to crawl all over me like others have thought of doing in the past. Your heart is pure and I admire that in you."

For a moment Sabrina looked as if she was going to cry. Then she said, "No one has ever said something like that to me before."

"Someone should have," he said leaning closer, but not close enough for her to feel his breath on her face.

"I'm glad you were the first, though," she said…and then took the chance to close the gap between them.

Kaioshin inwardly smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck after he had rested his hands on her waist. The feel of her lips on his sent his mind on a wild race and he could feel his stomach churning.

Kaioshin wanted to give Sabrina the world, but he didn't want to hurt her. She was so delicate and young, and the thought of hurting her tore him up. He hadn't any intentions on letting their encounter go any further than what it had started out to be, but soon he felt his tongue ignoring his rational thoughts and push between her lips.

The very slight moan Sabrina let out was enough for Kaioshin to pick her up and bring her to sit on his lap, a leg on each side of his body. He wanted this to go further, but he was honestly scared to let it. "Sabrina," he said finally, but his mouth couldn't stop. It found the side of her neck and he kissed it softly.

Sabrina's fingers raked through the Mohawk on his head and it sent chills down his spine. "I love you," he heard her whisper into his ear and that had been the breaking point. He couldn't stop himself now, and he knew that she couldn't either. He hadn't wanted to read her thoughts anymore, but when he had it caused him to pick her up and bring her over to his bed.

Then again, being the gentleman East Kaioshin was, he couldn't continue without making sure she knew what would happen. "Sabrina," he said with a short loss of breath. "I'm acting like Arden claimed I would. I don't want you to think I'm using you, because that's not the case at all."

Sabrina lay under him, one hand on his shoulder, the other brushing the back of her hand over his cheek. "I don't mean to be forward, especially because you're East Kaioshin, but…"

"Yes," he said before she could finish. "I do love you."

Sabrina caught his full attention when she used her hand to bring his head down to her so she could kiss the pointed tip of his ear. "Then show me."

East Kaioshin had never felt something so invigorating in his entire existence. His heart was beating like thunder the entire time. Bibidi and Majin Buu were long forgotten, along with anything that he had worried about in the past few days. He had no care for what the rules claimed he could not do, although he knew that if Dai Kaioshin found out what he was doing with Sabrina, a servant that had no authority over anything, his goose would be more than cooked; it would be burnt to a crisp beyond awareness.

Then it was over as quickly as it had started. Deep breaths and exhaustion ran over him and he suddenly felt a chill hit his heated body. For a moment, he thought it had been a dream, but seeing Sabrina sitting up and moving away from where he lay, he quickly realized that everything had been very much real.

"Where are you going?" He asked, propping his upper body up with his elbows.

"Back to my room," she said softly, as if afraid that she had overstayed her welcome. Her eyes were searching the floor for her discarded clothes.

Kaioshin reached out to her and took her forearm in his hand before she could stand up. "Stay with me."

Sabrina looked at him for the longest time. He thought she had gone into shock, but her eyes never stopped twinkling under the light of the moon that shone through the still-opened curtains on the windows.

He knew that she saw the sincerity in his face, and he didn't have to add any more words to persuade her to spend the night with him. She climbed back to the center of the bed where he laid back down and she rested her head and hand on his smooth, toned chest.

Kaioshin lay looking at the ceiling of his large bedroom, his hand brushing the top of her head at a steady pace, and he could feel her cool breath hit his skin, which kept him thinking about what they had just shared.

"Kaioshin?"

"Hmm?"

There was a short pause. "Do you regret this?"

Kaioshin's sharp eyes adverted to her own, which looked up at his face lovingly, yet with a hint of fear. "Never in a million years," he told her softly. "Do you?"

"No." For a moment he thought she had fallen asleep, but then she spoke again; "What would happen if someone came in here and found us like this?"

"No one's allowed in here unless I say so; not even the other gods," he told her reassuringly.

"What about someone like Sashay? What if she realizes during the night that I never went back to our room?"

"We'll let her believe she was dreaming, or you had gotten up for something to drink," he said. "Let it be yet another rumor."

Soon after that, Sabrina had fallen asleep, still in the same position she had put herself in, although her hand had moved to hold the god instead of resting on his torso.

East Kaioshin had never felt happier—and more concerned. He couldn't let Sabrina go, at least not yet. If it turned out that they couldn't be together, so be it. But he loved her; he loved her so much he'd give his life for her without a second thought. The only thing that troubled him was losing her to the fate of being dismissed from Kaioshin-kai if Dai Kaioshin had ever discovered their relationship.

But as East Kaioshin felt his eyes become heavy, he let any negative thoughts breeze past him, only remembering ten minutes ago, and the girl that lay next to him under the moonlight.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

It was harder to get Sabrina safely out of East Kaioshin's room the next morning than he had anticipated; especially when they had both slept in longer than they should have. Thankfully, though, Sabrina made it out of the room, only being noticed coming out of the hallway by her roommate, Sashay.

For the remainder of the day, East Kaioshin found it hard to forget about seeking Sabrina out so he could spend time with her. He had hoped that the passing of the previous night wouldn't change the way he felt about her, and he was pleased it didn't.

And his feelings towards her would only intensify for every day that passed. Finding a few minutes alone hadn't been easy, especially for Sabrina. It seemed that every time Kaioshin was able to pull her out to the gardens or sit down by the lake, someone would start calling for her.

Their quality time came at night, when everyone was in bed. Sabrina had made an agreement with Sashay that she wouldn't tell a single soul that she snuck out of the servants' corridors as long as she helped by taking one of her roommate's chores.

East hadn't been very happy about the agreement, the biggest reason being that someone knew the truth about him and Sabrina; but he agreed that if any other servant in the mansion was trustworthy, it was Sashay.

It was two weeks and one day since Kaioshin and Sabrina proclaimed their love for each other, but they hadn't shared such an intimate experience since and Kaioshin felt it best that way. He had no desire to make Sabrina feel like he was using her for one purpose; nor did he feel it right for a young girl to do such a thing every night—it wasn't morally correct.

Most of the time, Kaioshin took her out of the house completely, to the opposite side of planet where there was a magnificent waterfall from a large hill that fell into a very small river, which eventually led to the lake by the house. It was the best place on the planet in Kaioshin's opinion and Sabrina was never happier when they were there.

"You know, Sashay thinks we do more than sit around with each other every night," Sabrina told him once as he held her while they sat next to the waterfall.

"Let her," Kaioshin had replied. "We know it's not true. And if she told anyone, who would believe her?"

"What if she tried to prove it?"

Kaioshin laughed lightly. "Sabrina, you're the one who told her and now you're nervous."

"Well, I'm having second thoughts," she claimed looking up at him.

"That's not allowed on my planet," Kaioshin played.

"Nor is a servant and a god supposed to be a couple, but it happened," she countered dreamily. "And this servant loves her god."

"Ah, and this god loves his servant," he said. "But I don't like the word servant. You're merely at a different job than me."

"Yeah, a much lower one," Sabrina said and they both laughed.

Once and a while they dared to stay up late to watch the sun slowly rise over the horizon, although by the time they had returned to their own separate rooms, they lectured themselves for doing such a stupid thing for then they wouldn't be able to sleep.

But sleep would soon be the only thing that kept Kaioshin from thinking of the growing threat in the universe. By then, four galaxies were completely erased from existence, not to mention several planets from the entire eastern quadrant. He was tired of being useless against the force, but Dai Kaioshin insisted that it wasn't the right time to attack.

Sabrina was East Kaioshin's only redeemer and safe haven. When he was with her, he felt so much better than he had when he was forced to watch innocent people being slaughtered into an unnecessary early death.

Then, after two weeks of Majin Buu's terror, it stopped. All five deities tried to find a rhyme or reason as to why and where he disappeared to, but not even Bibidi's own life force was detectable. It seemed that perhaps they had finally come to a stop with their evil ways.

They could only hope. Three months passed on Kaioshin-kai and still there had been no destructions of planets or galaxies. For a while, they had thought it was all over.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaioshin had awakened before the sun completely had a chance to start the day. He opened his eyes to be greeted with a mass of purple hair beneath his face and he felt arms loosely draped around his lower abdomen.

At first he hadn't noticed any sign of alertness in Sabrina, but when he moved to roll over so he could stretch, her hands held him to keep him where he was. He smiled when she started rubbing his back, all the while keeping her eyes closed but a smile on her face.

"Good morning," he greeted adding a kiss to her forehead. "Did you sleep well?"

"Very much," she said happily, opening her eyes and tilting her head back for a sweet kiss from him. "We're not late, are we?"

"On the contrary, we're early. The sun just started to rise."

"Oh good, more time to stay here," she said before nuzzling her face against his shoulder.

As they lay in bed, Kaioshin's senses picked something up; something he hadn't felt in a while. At first he thought it was just the process of waking up taking its toll on him, but then he could've sworn he felt Bibidi's life force, and this time it was closer than it had ever been.

Kaioshin started to sit up, as if it would help his concentration better, but the energy he was feeling disappeared.

"What is it?" Sabrina asked, sitting up with him also.

Kaioshin waited a moment before answering. "Nothing," he said. By now the sun had come up fully and he could hear the life downstairs beginning another day. "Except I think its time we got up."

"Figures," Sabrina said getting up and gathering her shoes and Kai vest. "I was really comfortable."

"So was I," Kaioshin laughed as he gathered clothes from his closet before heading to his bathroom to take a hot shower. "Just think, in twelve hours we'll be back the way we were."

"Mhmm," Sabrina smiled. She waltzed over to give him one last kiss before she left. And once she had, Kaioshin finished his morning routine.

The day seemed slowly paced and relaxing. Sabrina was busy doing her daily chores and it would be a while before Kaioshin had a chance to see her. To help ease the wait, he took a new book from the library and headed outside to lie in the grass atop a hill that overlooked the tiny river.

It had been peaceful, until that is West Kaioshin started her antics.

East Kaioshin sat up in the grass to see what all the commotion was about, and he couldn't help but laugh. West was running up the hill towards him with a huge rice ball—something that South Kaioshin went nuts for.

"Come and get it!" West yelled over her shoulder, winking at East as she ran past him.

"West, c'mon! This is beyond shameful, even for you!" exclaimed South Kaioshin as he chased her with his arms outstretched.

"Hey East, get a load of this!" West had barely reached the edge of the hill when she jumped up and threw the rice ball over the edge of the short cliff…and South soon followed.

East got up and joined West at the edge of the cliff, both looking down to see South proudly wadding through the water after catching the rice ball and keeping it from being drenched.

The rice ball may have been saved from water, but North Kaioshin, who had been fishing below the fall, had been soaked. "Do you two always have to fool around? You're scaring the fish away!"

West Kaioshin laughed. "Sorry North! It won't happen again!"

"You're terrible," East chuckled as he watched South march off with his prize.

"I am, aren't I?" She said as she lay down on the grass and looked up at the moons.

East Kaioshin had just returned to his book, now sitting next to his dear friend. He had gotten through six pages when he had to stop again, only it wasn't because West was starting up another joke.

"Do you feel that?" He asked West seriously.

"Yeah, it's a bit breezy," she replied with a smirk.

"No, West. I feel something terribly powerful not far from here."

West sat up and looked around, but when she felt nothing she shrugged her small shoulders. "I don't. I think you're paranoid, my friend." She smiled at him and got to her feet, strolling back over to the edge of the cliff to see if she could see South Kaioshin devouring the rice ball.

East had just reopened to the page his finger kept for him when he heard West let out a serious, "Oh my heavenly Kai…."

East Kaioshin barely turned around to see what she was looking at when he not only heard the loudest bang his ears ever experienced, but his eyes saw a massive black mushroom cloud rise from the direction West was staring in complete terror.

"East! Someone just blew up our home!" She yelled as she jumped and flew down to where North Kaioshin was in the process of dropping his fishing pole into the river after being completely shocked by what happened.

"It's Majin Buu!" South Kaioshin yelled, coming from around the bend in the river.

"No! That's not possible!" East called, but then his mind shifted to what West had just announced: someone blew up…the house. "Sabrina!" He yelled out and started to fly after West Kaioshin who had begun running towards the sight where their home had once been.

Then, out of nowhere, a small pink figure wearing baggy white pants appeared in front of the beautiful Kaioshin of the West. "West Kaioshin!" East yelled as she was immediately thrown into a battle against none other than Majin Buu himself.

"She can't fight him alone!" North yelled out as the three remaining gods watched their beloved friend fight Buu in the air all the way towards the mountain in the distance.

And before either of them could go after her and take Buu away from the mountain to give West a second to catch her breath, the mountain exploded.

"NO!" East screamed louder than he had ever done in his life. "West Kaioshin! NO!"

"This can't be happening!" North yelled as he jumped up after Buu, who appeared in mid-air over their small group.

"North, don't do it!" East yelled as he watched North Kaioshin snap his fingers and a sword appeared in his hand. He gazed upon the two fighters, but the weapon was no match for Buu. He broke it in two, the pieces falling to the ground in front of East's feet.

South Kaioshin had just left the ground to save North from destruction…but it was too late. East shielded his eyes from the intense light from the blast Buu used to murder North Kaioshin.

In a matter of minutes, East Kaioshin's happy and relaxing day had turned to this. His friend North Kaioshin and his life-long companion West Kaioshin were both dead.

"Stay there, East!" South ordered as he engaged in a heavy duel of hand-to-hand combat.

For a few moments, East had thought South had a chance of winning the fight. He was proving to be a bigger match against Buu than even the monster thought possible; after all, South Kaioshin was physically the strongest of them all.

"Get him, South!" East cheered on.

The two had now landed on the ground and South was holding onto Buu's arm, the two fighters staring each other down. East saw the snicker form from the corner of South's mouth, and then suddenly he ripped the pink appendage off.

South had thrown the useless arm to the ground and grinned. East Kaioshin was ready to applaud his small battle victory, but nothing prepared him for what happened next. The arm hadn't been uttered useless at all; instead, it turned itself into a small pink blob of wiggling jelly.

"South, look out!" East yelled, taking a step forward as the blob jumped to life and dunked itself over South Kaioshin's head. East was more than horrified to see the pink mass pull the mighty South Kaioshin towards Buu as it draped its slimy looking form around the tall figure of the god.

"Oh no…" Kaioshin gasped when the blob fused it and South Kaioshin to Buu's body; and soon, the unthinkable happened. Buu started to evolve, his body shifting to become much taller, much stronger, and much more fearful.

He was huge. His muscles rippled with every move he took as he flexed his arms and turned towards the last god in the area. East Kaioshin took several steps back, his body literally trembling with terror. He had never been so scared in his entire life. He wondered what his terrible fate would be after he saw the three people he had grown up with died before his very eyes.

"Stay back!" He ordered, but Buu laughed wickedly and jumped to life.

East Kaioshin didn't even have a chance to blink before feeling a fist connect with his jaw making him fly backwards and into the hard ground. It was more pain than he was used to suffering from when he had fought someone—especially seeing that it was the first punch.

Quickly regaining his thoughts and pulling himself up to stand on his feet, Kaioshin held up his arms in defense as he waited for Buu to attack. It seemed that he was waiting for something, but he had no idea what.

Then in a flash, something had hit him in the back of his neck and as he flew forward, something else had connected with his ribs, sending him sailing into the side of the cliff.

Kaioshin felt like he had been killed ten times over, yet he was still living as he dropped with a pile of rubble onto the ground. He sat with his legs buried under rock and his back indented into the side of the cliff.

He couldn't move. He couldn't think clearly. The only thing he could think of was the fear Sabrina must have felt before she died. _No! You mustn't think of that,_ he told himself fiercely. _She may still be alive!_

_But how can I think of that when such a monster is approaching me, holding a hand out to deliver the final blow. Sabrina, my love, please forgive me for not protecting you. And West, I'm sorry I broke my promise…I'm weak and I deserve to…_

"Die," Buu said with a deep voice, a voice that sounded so much like South Kaioshin. East Kaioshin breathed heavily as Buu approached, his hand outstretched, and a small ball of energy gathering up enough power that would blow the last god away.

East held his breath as Buu released the blast. He just turned his head so it wouldn't hit his face directly when a shadow loomed over him and a loud burst of energy shielded him from the fateful blow.

"Dai Kaioshin!" East called when he saw the great god standing in front of him, after having saved his life. "No, Dai Kaioshin, save yourself while you still can."

But his master didn't answer him. Even in such a weak state where he felt he could pass out any moment, East could feel the energy and strength Dai Kaioshin was building up.

Majin Buu, in the meantime, was staring down the great god, not amused in the least that he had stopped the kill of his victim. But his angry face turned into what seemed to be a small tremble of fear as Dai Kaioshin unleashed an attack so powerful, East thought half the planet would go along with it.

When the light had died down and Dai Kaioshin's defenses lowered, East opened his eyes and was amazed at what he saw: nothing. Only small little pieces of pink lie scattered on the ground.

"You did it," East said with shock…but he has spoken to soon.

"Impossible!" Dai Kaioshin said as he braced himself for whatever could happen next.

"Watch out!" East Kaioshin yelled as the pink pieces gathered, formed large pieces, and gathered again. Then, without thinking it would happen twice in ten minutes, one of the large pieces of pink blob jumped onto Dai Kaioshin.

"No! Dai Kaioshin!"

Nothing East Kaioshin said would stop the inevitable. The struggling god of gods, the great Dai Kaioshin, was being pulled into the fusing masses of pink, and soon arms, legs, and a head sprouted from the center.

In place of the mean and fearful monster Kaioshin had just witnessed being blown to smithereens had reshape itself into nothing less than a fat, happy faced, round creature that started dancing around the scene.

"Majin Buu, you've done well," said a voice and immediately Kaioshin knew that it was Bibidi. "You've changed," he said. "You've absorbed those Kais, haven't you? Good work Buu!"

Buu stopped dancing and pointed his yellow-gloved hand at his stomach. "Buu hungry! Buu want cake!"

"Cake?" Bibidi asked, not quite sure what had happened to his evil creation. "Yes, yes of course! We shall go home and have lots of cake!"

Kaioshin couldn't believe what he was seeing. Majin Buu had absorbed South Kaioshin and became a monster that anyone would have nightmares from for the rest of their lives. Then he absorbed Dai Kaioshin and seemed to become not only more tame, but weaker.

Everything was now quiet. There was no more fighting, no more screaming, and no more life on the planet except East Kaioshin. He was alone. And all he wanted to do was die.


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

East Kaioshin lay under the many rocks that had fallen onto him when he had been attacked by Majin Buu. He could feel that one of his arms were broken from the impact with the rock he now leaned against. Blood dripped down his chin and landed on his clothes; his legs had absolutely no feeling in them.

A moan emerged from his throat as he finally found enough strength to push the rocks off his legs and yank him free from the rubble. At first, when he stood up, he had to brace himself to stop his body from falling down again. He knew that once he fell back down, he would never get back up.

"Sabrina…" he muttered to himself as he hobbled towards the smoke about two miles from where he was. "I'll find you…"

Kaioshin of the East walked a zigzagged path towards the mansion. His arm hung limply at his side, his opposite hand holding the broken appendage as he limped further down the path. It felt like a million years had passed by the time he reached the lake, and once he did, he wished he hadn't made it so quickly; he hadn't prepared himself to see the sight that lay ahead.

The entire second floor of the mansion had been blown off, and smoke rose from all corners and the center. It smelt like burning flesh and ash as he approached it slowly. His knees threatened several times to buckle with every step he took. His back felt like there was something stuck in it, and his head was cold with the blood that ran down into his ears.

"Sabrina!" He called as loud as his lungs would let him. "Sabrina, I'm coming!" He had thought there was still a chance. He knew the other gods were dead because he had witnessed the entire scene, but maybe…just maybe Sabrina had made it.

He was lucky he didn't have to open the doors, for if he had he probably would've used the last of his strength doing so. When he stepped onto the destroyed tiled floor of the entryway, he looked around and begged the heavens to help him locate her. He called her name several more times, but there was no answer.

The entire western portion of the house was destroyed and if Sabrina was there, Kaioshin wasn't sure if he wanted to find her. Number one, he didn't have the strength to move away so much debris, and number two he didn't want to see her mangled body.

Then, a miracle hit his ears. He turned quickly, cursing himself in the process when his left knee finally gave way. "Sabrina!" He called as he pushed himself with both hands—broken or not, to his feet again.

"Kaioshin…" he heard very distantly.

Kaioshin tumbled over debris, including doors, ceiling pieces, what used to be part of the banister of the staircase, and the chandelier, and finally he found her. She was pressed up against a fallen piece of the wall in the parlor.

"Sabrina," he choked as he finally let his knees have their way and break down under him. He crawled over to her, his eyes flooding with tears as he watched a trickle of blood run down her cheek from a massive cut under her eye.

"You look terrible," she tried to joke, but she couldn't even form a smile.

Kaioshin tried to lift her onto his lap with his good arm, but he found that he was hurting her more than comforting her. "I'm here, Sabrina. It's going to be alright."

"Everyone's gone, aren't they?" She asked, tears colliding with bloody drips.

"Yes, everyone's gone," he told her honestly.

"Did you kill Buu?"

Kaioshin swallowed hard. "No, he got away. I don't know why he didn't kill me too."

"I'm glad he didn't….People will still need you."

Kaioshin kissed her head gently and held her as tightly as his body would allow, pain or no pain. "Right now I'm here for you," he told her softly. "I'm not leaving you."

"Kaioshin…promise me you won't die here. Don't give up because I won't be there with you. I know you can put an end to Buu once and for all..."

Kaioshin shook his head. "Don't talk like that. You'll be by my side for eternity…you mustn't leave me."

Sabrina smiled. "Kaioshin…just one last kiss…please?" For a moment he heard West Kaioshin's own words ringing in his ears—the same words she had said to him after they decided they were better off as friends than lovers.

Although he wanted to argue with her to tell her to stop talking like she was, he couldn't help but comply with her wish. With the kiss, Kaioshin finally had to understand that Sabrina was going do die. The kiss was barely alive, her mouth just something pressed up against his.

"I love you…thank you so much for everything…" she said. "I'll miss you, my Kaioshin."

"I love you more than anything…and I'll never ever let you slip from my mind even for a moment, dearest Sabrina," he said watching as a tear fell from his eye and hit her cheek.

She had just started to raise her hand to touch his face when her head fell heavy onto his lap and her eyes glazed over. Sabrina had left that world and now Kaioshin was left to live eternity by himself.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It took Kaioshin a very long time to find enough willpower to put Sabrina back on the ground. It took even more to make his body get up again so he could get out of the house. What he would do once he was back outside, he didn't know. He just knew he couldn't stay in his ruined home any longer.

Every living fiber in his body screamed at him to stop moving, to just give up and die, but he forced himself to continue. He couldn't feel his body at all now, even the arm that seemed to have suffered the least amount of damage compared to the rest of him. Tears had blinded his eyes; blood was the only thing his nose could smell.

"I won't let you down, Sabrina," he said as he finally made it to the burnt grass outside. "I'll avenge all of them….I'll make up for my weakness and find a way to destroy Buu!"

And then everything turned to darkness. He felt his face smack against the crisp grass, but he didn't know what had happened to the rest of his body. For all he knew, it could've fallen apart around him—either way he no longer felt anything; he no longer cared.

In the distance, Kaioshin thought he heard someone calling his name. He thought he heard footsteps. He could have sworn he heard someone tell him to hold on, that he would feel better in a moment.

_I'll never feel better. I've lost everything: my friends, my love, my home, my honor…everything. Please just let me die._

"Master East Kaioshin, you're healed. You'll be alright," said a familiar voice. "What?" Kaioshin felt his body again. His hands easily grabbed the grass beneath him and his legs started to push him to sit up. His head tossed to the side and he gasped at who he saw.

"Kibito? What are you doing here?"

Kibito, the very one who had fought Kaioshin when he was becoming a god back in the day, was kneeling next to him, a serious expression, yet a small smile of relief on his face. "Thank goodness I found you," he said. "I do not sense the life force of any of the other Kaioshins around here."

Kaioshin thought for a moment, hoping that perhaps he had just been out of it so much he hadn't realized they were still alive. But alas, the truth was still told. "They're dead. All of them. Buu destroyed everyone!" he said getting to his feet and looking at the smoldering building behind him.

Kaioshin waited no time to use his power, summoning the house to return to its original state, but by doing so all the dead bodies would disappear and he'd never see Sabrina's beauty again.

"I am here for you, Master East," he replied with a bow.

"No," Kaioshin replied before thinking anything over. He could sense the life force of five servants that survived the attack. It wouldn't be right to keep them there. He would let them return to the Kai planet where they could live peacefully. Doing such a thing, however, would leave him alone on Kaioshin-kai.

"Perhaps I could use the company," Kaioshin said finally. "If the Grand Kai would spare you, that is."

"The Grand Kai has sent me here," he said. "I'm at your services, Master East Kaioshin."

"If so, then we well set two rules," Kaioshin said promptly. "First, you are not to act like a servant around me. You're older than I am and I've known you far too long time to have you serve me like a slave. Second," he started, but paused as he thought it over in his head.

"Yes?" Kibito asked, wondering what the second rule would be.

"There is no point of calling me East Kaioshin any further. I'm the only Kaioshin left in the universe, and I'd rather not be reminded of my past position that I held with my dearest friends."

"Then what shall you be called, sir?" Kibito asked. "There has always been some sort of Kaioshin. Perhaps you will take the name of Dai Kaioshin?"

"Never," Kaioshin replied gently. "Dai Kaioshin was a respectable man, unlike me who merely watched my friends being slaughtered. No…We have the four Kais that watch over the universe and the Grand Kai that oversees their actions. I shall take the name of the Supreme Kai."

"The Supreme Kai?" Kibito repeated to see how that sounded to his own ears. "Yes, that will suit you, Master."

"Very well," Kaioshin said starting for the house, but he reminded himself to be careful and avoid the parlor as he entered the newly rebuilt mansion. "The first task I'm appointing myself is finding Bibidi. When I find him, I will destroy him before he has a chance to realize who I am."

"And I will be there with you, Master," Kibito added firmly.

Kaioshin turned around and smiled up to his now only friend in the universe. "Thank you Kibito. If it wasn't for you, I'd be nothing more than a memory."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As night approached, Kaioshin felt like he wouldn't live long enough to find Bibidi. The loneliness alone was enough to drive him crazy or to the brink of death. It was torturous. Everywhere he turned he was reminded of somebody he had known that had died there that day. The dining room was where they all ate together, the kitchen was where the loyal servants worked non-stop, the parlor was where he let Sabrina die in his arms, and the whole house was where he grew up with laughter, joy, and peace.

Now it was different. The only person he had to talk to was Kibito, and it didn't seem all that easy to talk to the tall, honorable man. Although he had lived long because he had faithfully stood by the Grand Kai's side, he didn't understand what life was really like. Kibito seemed to have a set thought on how things should be on Kaioshin-kai, and he didn't have to demonstrate for Kaioshin to realize this.

Dinner had been most unwelcoming, but he had to eat. Kibito ate with him, of course, but there wasn't the laughter during conversations he had had with the others. West Kaioshin wasn't there to make a joke, North's serious comments were missing, and South wasn't present to criticize.

Everything would be unusual now, and he didn't know how long it would take to get used to. He still had eternity to live, as long as his next encounter with Bibidi and Buu didn't kill him.

Kibito had taken the liberty of cleaning up the dishes and the mess in the kitchen, telling his master that he had been through enough that day and the sight of an untidy kitchen wasn't in the book of remedies.

Kaioshin soon found himself upstairs, and for some odd reason in front of West Kaioshin's room. He had only been in there once in his life, but he wanted to see it again—his mind telling him that maybe she was in there and hiding, making this one big joke.

When he opened the door, he mentally lectured himself for getting his hopes up that she might have been in there sitting on her bed, wearing that white nightgown he had once seen her in.

The room was in perfect order. Nothing was out of place on the dresser, the mirror was tilted to fit her height, and the bed hadn't a wrinkle on it. It was perfect, except it was missing its owner. Kaioshin let out a heavy sigh and returned the door to his closed state, and he vowed to keep it that way forever.

Returning to his own room should've been of some comfort to him; that is, if he hadn't remembered that Sabrina had spent so many nights there with him. It would never be the same. He knew that at least for a while, every time he rolled over in the middle of the night he would expect to have someone to hold onto and he'd find emptiness.

After sitting on his bed for the longest time, thinking about everything he had done in his life, to staring blankly at the floor, Kaioshin, the Supreme Kai, moved to stand outside on the balcony of his bedroom.

The air was sweet and it no longer smelt of smoke. The sky was clear, and every moon and star shone brightly over him, as if it were his friends smiling for him.

"I'll avenge your deaths," he told the sky. "If it's the last thing I do…"


End file.
